Dreaming of family
by Bluemist45
Summary: My family is dead. D-E-A-D. I normally go by S the Vixen. Know I'm known as Skye. I have met several friends. T-BARZ. Then Zorro(An old friend). Then Lisa. And Emeral and the Chaotix. But Harold(my evil stepfather) wants me, well, dead. And he will kill my friends as well. But I can't let that happen.
1. The boring Intro, rest is better

**Kill me not with bricks, use potatos. My first fanfiction. I accidently misspelled the title.. opps..**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any companys,****sega characters, or cheetos.**

** I also don't have a piano.**

* * *

**S's Pov**

I was standing in a feild. There were trees near the edge, a lump of coral in the center, and two boats all sitting there. I wandered around, tapping my side. The green grass spread across the plain, cleanly kept of the edges.. wait, this field is a perfect rectange. I looked at the edge. Clouds. This was floating! I shook, hights was my phobia... kinda stupid that I have two tails, huh? My twin, Mom, Dad, aunt, uncle, grandmas, and grampas had one. My two Tails is a mystery. But I love mysterys, I used to read a good mystery for hours, which abled me to sove riddles extreamly well. But I haven't since I was ten. My life was ruined. I had a killer after me. Here is my past:

When I was three, A scarred black cat had a car crash with my dad. My father died. The cat can change the color of his fur. He ended up getting married to my mom. He was stepfather two three kids, my little brother Tom, my twin sister Rea, and me. We went to play with our friend Flame, a pirokinetic hedgehog. He was black and orange. But orange being his main color, his quilles downward, and black stripes gave him a strange-guy image. He loved skateboarding, as well as Zorro, our flying grey cat friend who was stranger that mobius insane , we were five when we all went for a walk. I wanted to get my helmet, we were going roller skating, and Rea and I went back to get it.

We saw Harold, my stepfather, lighting the house on fire. Wide-eyed, we heard Moms screams, Toms yelps, and Harolds mainic laughter. He saw us, but we out ran him. We stayed with Flame and his aunt at a hotel. Mischief, managed. We had tons of fun. We got grounded a lot too... Zorro lived on the roof of the hotel, sleeping in the smoothie shack. We lived there untill we were ten.

Rea and I did all we could. But he killed Flames aunt, Zelda the hedgehog. Flame lived with he grandpa from then. He invited us, but we declined. We lived like Zorro now. Outcasts without wanting a home. Zorro didn't like being conifined... we were afraid of a killer. Or, to be short, you could call us runaways. Homeless. Hobos, even. Is we love, like, trust, or belive in someone to much, the die. Our only friends were Flame, pyros can take care of themselves, and Zorro. He flys, and when he was 7, he got a gun.

We are often broke, we can't have jobs because of Harold. I now secretly work saterdays at an ice cream shop. I come as a diffrent girl every time. Its a Vixin with a belt and diffrent clothes... and yellow die. I make my extra tail look like a belt. That is my best trick,Miranda the Fox. We live on the run, hiding out in caves and tree houses. We have backpacks full of food, which we refile every once in a while.

Well, _that _is my past. But I have these dreams... the field...That my family, flames family are with me. I reach forr them, but they say, Chaos will preaserve. To win, find out how it tixs.. the words spelled in midd air. Tom was speaking, so expect mistakes from those who are forever two. But then they fade away. I must find out how Chaos Ticks... I tried to tell Tom how to spell ticks, but everything faded.

I wonder why I didn't see Rea in my dream. Oh, wait... I never told you!

When we were ten, we were cornered to a cliff,

and Harold came. He had two guns,

he shot two bullets,

one landed in my tail, now I can't fly well

we ran and sprinted untill we lost him.

we went to sleep in a big bush next to a cave.

so if he came, he would search the cave, getting trapped.

we said goodnight, Rea didn't sound right.

I woke up. Rea didn't,

She wouldn't wake.

The other bullet hit the target.

my sister.

Rea.

My sister Rea is dead.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I needed an intoduction for the story. You need her past to understand. And how the Chaos ticks? I can't think of a good riddle. I swear this story wont have an official chapter with less than 500 words. This has around 810.**

**So peace, piece, and reviw please. Hopes, cookies, and Nuclear rifles!**


	2. Meeting a friend… ly pole

**Short a description of T.B.A.R.Z. he IS NOT MINE. He belongs to TheBlueAlianRobotZombie.**

**Name: T.B.A.R.Z.  
Spieces: Bat.  
Gender: I'm a guy. Yup. Plain and simple.  
Date of Birth: July 87.  
Age: 10.  
Location/From: Galxy 49 Planet 17 Section 5 Quadrent 2 Neidhborhood 6 House 18.  
Height: 3 2/3 cubits.  
Looks:Eye Color: Purple, It's normal here. Hair/Fur Color: Cobalt. Blue bat with purple eyes and black fur sorounding. Green ear insides. Brown fur patch on stomach. Red snout/nose. Yellow talons/claws/feet. Orange bones shown through wing span. No clothes like most male Mobians**

**Likes: Aliens, Robots, Zombies. You know, all that god stuff. Sonic Cast, Espically Cream. Smart/Nice people.  
Dislikes: Vegitables. Mean/Intuectualy behind people.  
Personality: Nice, Caring, Smart ( IQ = Tails - 50 so... 250?) hardly any common scence whatsoever. Kind of a sidekick not main hero. Thats all ya need to know.**

* * *

I woke up an hour ago. Zorro is doing something out of town. I'm on my own. I got to the square and tried to avoid the crowds. I grabbed a newspaper. It said it was cutting down the forest where I lived... A cruise ship left it three hours. I grabbed a knapsaxk. Time to go.

I sat in a box. It was small that I couldn't move. I waited, and as I was being carried onto the ship, I crossed my legs. Wait... The box was to small a minute ago. I looked down."Chaos..."

Thats it! I was going back, turning younger! Numbers formed in my mind. 13, 12,11, 10. I was ten. But I had clothes for a fourteen year old. I need a belt. I used my jacket as a belt, tying it arond my waist. I took a rubber band from my pocket and tied the side of my shirt so it was smaller. That was one problem down, tons to go.

That night I snuck out of the box. I watched the employees going to bed. I turned a corner, relesing a breath I didn't know I was holding. I bumped into a soft pole, and fell down. The pole had eyes, a mouth, a nose, wings.. I bumped into a bat!

"Sorry, I lost my key and I was.. um... seeing if I was in time to get a smothie?" The bat couldn't have been older than me now. He stood up and offered a hand. I took it, embrassed about running into him."So... umm... were is your room? I could help you find it." He said, uncertin about something. I had to confuse him to get away... "In ashes. They caught the wind and flew in the breeze!" I yelled, not to loudly though, incase someone heard. He looked confused. I took my chances. I ran.

He frowned, thinking that I was just lying to get away. But I was actually telling the truth. Funy how things work out. But I didn't remember that my boots were to big, or that I needed to retie my jacket belt thing. It came off, so i quicly grabbed the hem of my pants. The bat stopped, my jacket had hit him in the face.

I ran untill I found a big box. Hiding, I then realized four sheep were in here! "What the chaos?" Somebody came in. With a closer look, I realized he was the Bat from the smoothie shop. I knew I needed a belt, so I stood and asked for it back.

"Ummmm.… can I have my jacket back?" I must have scared him. I learned he was telekinetic, as I was floating. He dropped me on a sheep. Then hegabbed me s jacket. "Who are you?" He asked. "S." I asked him a question in return. "Are you a stowaway, too?" He nodded. "life on the line?" nod." Wanna come with me?" nod. " Kay. Now… whats your name?"

**Thats all, more in the futere. Hasta la vesta!**


	3. Drumroll please, and some cursed sheep

**Do ya like waffles? If so, go take a poll on my profile!:) T.B.A.R.Z. Is not mine, hes TheBlueAlienRobotZombie's. Sega isn't mine either, and I don't know who would think that it was.**

* * *

"T.B.A.R.Z." He said. I didn't know what it stood for, but he dosn't know what S stands for either. "Okay, T.B.A.R.Z., Do ya know _why_ this place has four sheep?" I asked, really wanting to know why sheep were on a cruise ship. "No..." T.B.A.R.Z. answered. Guess he was honest enough. "We've got to move. If we don't, the sheeps constant noise will get us caught." I quickly stated. "Okay. But I have to ask a question: Why don't you get some new clothes?"

"Umm... well, I was fourteen. I turned ten this morning." I said. T.B.A.R.Z. looked confused. "You mean your were _nine_ and turned ten?" I was frustrated. People were hard to talk to. Wait! If hes anything like Zorro.."No. I went four years back, So soon my memories will be funny, four years of memories gone, and saying stuff about Rea. Hit me if I say Rea." I took a breath. I didn't realize how weird that sounded.T-BARZ shook his head."I can't hit a girl."

"Okay.. I really should of seen that coming." T.B.A.R.Z. nodded. I smiled, he was like Zorro. "Would you if I gave you a sandwich" I asked, taking one from my bag. " okay. " He said, accepting the sandwich.

A BRIEF LOOK INTO T-BARZ'S MIND

But if she was four years younger, it would mess up the time/ space continum!

Normal POV

S and T-BARZ ran. After T-BARZ ate his sandwich, the sheep attacked! Not having the time to fight, they ran past guests rooms, pools, smoothie shacks, and other stuff as they blindly jumped into anunlocked door. It was the Music room. They tied up the drums so the could sit inside even if they were picked up by the evil sheep. Tiered they went to sleep, still in the drums.

They were still sleeping when the band came in. Picking up their instruments, thetwo drummers noticed theirs were a bit heavier than normal. Shrugging it off, they went onstage.

The music was amazing!S and T-BARZ woke up right before the drum solo. They had no idea where they were, and then the drummers played.

The crowed gasped when two ten- year old kids fell out of the drums, the net they placed in the bottoms falling out. S got up and ran. T-BARZ randomly gave some quotes for the situation, then followed suit.

S, slowing down to where T-BARZ was, said" Did your ears explode, too?" " Pretty much. How did we sleep through half a marchingband?" T-BARZ asked. We were up all night running from evil sheep. Guess we were tired."

* * *

Thats all for know, thebold button won't work.

Potatos, people.


	4. I'm not a Ninja!

**Realese your inner llama.**

* * *

Gasping, T-BARZ and S turned the corner. They saw a red cat in a black cape. S dragged T-BARZ out of that hallway. "Listen, we need to stay away from him. If hes on this ship, we can't be. So just trust me." T-BARZ nodded, not knowing what she had in store. S grabbed his hand, and jumped of the boat.  
"What did you do that for?" T-BARZ asked, getting ready to fly. "We can't be in the same city as him, much less the same boat!" After she said this, a grey cat flew over and caught S. T-BARZ flew along with them, as S told him that the cat was a shapeshifter, and after her. T-BARZ just blinked, S never explained how she knew a flying cat would save her. After they landed in a town, they cat introduced himself. "I am Zorro. My favorite attack is karate. I have a gun in my shoe. I, as you've seen, can fly. I don't know why. Does this answer your questions?" It apparently didn't because T-BARZ suddenly said,"Woah! A ninja! Where did you learn to be a ninja?I want to be a ninja!" Zorro sighed."I'm not a ninja. Now, why is S ten years old?"

After explinations went around, the trio went to find out what town they were in. It was the town of Sentova, a farming village that they were stuck in. They agreed that their fake names will be Zeke for T-BARZ, Mist for S, and, after some serious yelling, Ninja for Zorro. They wandered around, looking for something to use as a cover story. Soon 'Zeke' had a job at an orchard, 'Ninja' had a job at a lumber yard, and 'Mist' wouldn't tell where she got a job.

Zeke climed up the ladder and picked apples. It was dreadfully boring, so he thought of potatos. If he had an ad about potatos, he would say "Potatoes are a food often considered vegetables,, when really they are roots. Cooked in sereal differnt ways, they are most sen in the form of a baked potato paired with steak. There is also Mashed, Roasted, Poached, and Boiled. They can also be turned into french fries, hashbrowns, tater tots and other forms. This ad on Potatoes has been brough to you by TBARZ's the bat, who once swallowed a computer, and all knowledge that can be found through google, instantly accesible." Then his face crowded with confusion. How did I swallow a computer again? He wondered.

Ninja went to the lumberyard. The men there were way bigger than he was, much bigger. Suddenly he ducked, an axe in the wall behind him."Use that to cut the wood, kid. Most don't survive the first challenge, anyway, so theres an untouched stack with your name on it." He gulped at most don't survive, but started cutting anyway. Place on log, chop, stack piece. Place, chop, stack. Place ,chop, stack.

Mist went to her job. It was as a _seamstress _for an inventor. She detested what this place called 'womans work' and knew that if she didn't have to commit her share to the savings, she wouldn't even _be_ in this town! Sighing, she set to work. But the needle she used wasn't faithful, and snapped. Sighing again, she grabbed some spare parts from inventions. Using the sharp needle end, she had made a makeshift sewing machine.

Zeke, Mist, and Ninja met up again later. With all the money they had combined, they had enough to...

Buy some cookies. Without raisins.  
Deciding this town would drive anyone insane, they put the money in their secret hiding place. Which definitly wasn't their to leave, Zorro did one last thing. He went to the tallest tower and screamed,"I'M NOT A NINJA!"After this, the trio slipped inside their backpacks, and hopped up into the package area of a train station. It was hard, and mysteriously many poles were found with odd dents the next day. A lone boy said it was because of hopping backpacks, and was put on medication.

On the train, the trio slid from their packs, putting them on, and walking to the doors. T-BARZ looked over at the other two. "First we fall asleep in drums, then we go and fall asleep in backpacks? We need to sleep at night." The others nodded. Opening the door, they shared a glance, thinking the same thing. They grabbed hands, and jumped.  
Hitting the ground,S and T-BARZ got a faceful of sand. Zorro, however, got a facefull of tiny cactus. "OW! I just landed on a mini cactus! It hurts!" Zorro said angrily. Who can blame him, landing on a cactus after jumping out of a train that you got on my jumping through the ciry, and many poles, while in a back pack? He stopped his cheek from bleeding, then everyone realized the bigger issue than a mini cactus...  
They were stranded in the desert.  
And the only thing they had to eat...  
was bananas.


	5. When Explinations are Wished For

**Just want to say, S has a theme song. Its 'I walk a Lonely Road.' But now the track skips. Zorros road is full of cactuses, and T-BARZ road has a six year old eating cookies sitting on the side.**

* * *

The odd trio ran to the tracks. The train was long gone. They all sighed, and turned around.

An old man was eatting all their bananas.

He looked at us, then yelled. A moose came by,carring the old guy away. The trio looked at each other. They were in the delusional desert, where people have delusions that impact real life. This was going to be strange.  
T-BARZ found that to beat the heat, they need to sleep during the day. He also found that the most delusional, or strange person is in the most trouble. To find out who was strangest, they played stuff on their Ipod.

T-BARZ didn't have one. Neither did S. Zorro played tango music, Come little children, and Can you feel the sunshine. They voted. Zorro was strangest, three to one. Then, they realized that four people voted. The little old man had returned for the bananas. We we all really creeped out, he had appeared in S's backpack. He just popped his head out. He looked around. Then he saw T-BARZ and Zorro. "Bananas..." he muttered. Then he chased after the guys with knives and forks. In this desert, you can't hurt the creatures. But they can definatly hurt you. Getting the right idea, both Zorro and T-BARZ made a break for it, S chasing after them, trying to cut of the crazy old dude.  
They didn't stop running untill the next night, when the crazy guy left. "W-well that w-was hard"Zorro puffed. T-BARZ took it to extreams, and fell down. S rolled her eyes, she was following them, after all. She facepalmed when Zorro fell down as well. She shrugged. "I've got nothing lose." Then she fell with them.  
The next night the started walking again. Zorro stopped, knocking down T-BARZ, who knocked down S, who kicked Zorro in the they were all sitting down. A tornado with eyes and a mustache blocked their path. "Zorro. Stuff here is generated by your mind. Turn that tornato into a pony." T-BARZ said slowly. Zorro just shrugged. Suddenlt a pink pony with angry eyes, a bushy mustache, and bushy eyebrows appeared where the storm was. It was still evil.

So, after being chased by an evil pink pony in the wrong direction, losing internet signal in Zorros Ipod and T-BARZ's swallowed computer, they realized that it was getting hotter. That meant the middle of summer. T-BARZ wondered aloud,"Guess your parents'll be mad" S stopped sharpining her stick. Staring into space, she said a very depressing senence."My parents can't worry about anything anymore." Zorro just sung the ballad of Mona Lisa loudly. T-BARZ just stared. At the old man, who appeared to be shooting a grave. "Guys..." No one listened. The little old man came closer. "GUYS!" T-BARZ yelled, getting Zorros attention. S, however, was in space. Zorro shook her. She was in lala land. "She must be frogeting stuff! I'll gab her, then we'll fly!" Zorro said, scoopping up S.  
They flew away from the man. Zorro suddenly threw S at T-BARZ. T-BARZ caught her, shooting Zorro a glare. Zorro smiled. Then he flew into an extreamly tall cactus. Then S woke. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" T-BARZ dropped a few feet of altitude because she startled him, but calmed down and flew up again. S looked down.. and they were flying high, too. Zorro realized what was wrong. "Um.. T-BARZ? We need to land."

After landing, T-BARZ looked at Zorro for an explination. Zorro stared at him. He obviosly wasn't going to say. With a sigh, they headed on their way.

* * *

**Well, well,well. Anybody know what I meant by 'It now skipps' from S's theme? Well, pie flavored peace. I'm out.**


	6. The girl

**Come on people, you don't need an account to review! But, here. I can't do town names..**

* * *

Trudging throgh the hot sand, the trio found a small town. It was called Evetfel, and the tiered mobians flopped down on the first patch of grass they saw. A sound was heard, just a small sound, but a sound all the same. Turning their heads, they saw a man coming closer. The figheters of the group, which turned out to be everyone, stayed on gaurd. The man simply came over and asked "Children, where are your parents?" The 'children' looked at each other. Knowing they had to get by in this town, just to get some food, was nessisary.  
They man led them to an orphanage, explaining the history. "Well, this land comes from the futere, as do the girl you shall soon meet, and the orphange itself. The only child there, so she'll be suprized that more children should find their way through this perioulus desert. The town, at day, is safe. But nightime, the creatures come. They can't come indoors, though." He stopped, showing them a store. "This is where you get food, water, candles, and other fine things." Then he pointed to a building on the other side of town."And thats my house. So, carry on."  
They stood in front of the orphanages "Fake names?" S wispered. Zorro answered, quietly saying ",Skye for you, Henry for T-BARZ and Jorden for me." T-BARZ wispered "Hey, why are we staying if this 'town' has three buildings?" Before he could be answered, the doors opened.  
A scrawny girl around fourteen stood behind the owners. She was a pastel blue, and wore pants and a shirt, instead of a dress. 'Skye' was happy to see that not all female Mobians her wore dresses, so she wouldn't have to. But all three children were horrified, for the girl had long scars on the back.  
The owners dragged them in, shoving them and the girl into an attic. Then the footsteps faded away, leaving a awkward silence. "So... whats your name?" Jorden asked. "I-I am n-not aloud to te-tell you, M-Mister." the girl said, stuttering "Well, we are Skye, Henry, and I'm Jorden" Jorden said, pointing to the people as he named them. The silence resumed. In a couple of minutes, they all got half a slice or burnt toast. Skye poked hers, unsure about eating something blacker than the shadows. Jordan just took a bite of his, and looked at it. "They burnt the insides. _How _do you _do_ that?" Skye and Henry, as well as the girl, gave him a strange look. "Why,"Skye began",did you bite it instead of break it?" Jordan shrugged. "The old guy ate our food. I'm hungry." The girl ate hers and the cat finished his. Henry and Skye threw their toast at him, and he threw it back. That started the Grand Toast War.  
The girl hid behind the matress, seeing as flying toast was going and hitting people. "You n-need to stop." She said, getting the attention of the three other people. "You c-can't have fun here." That suprised the others, as an owner came in and hit the closest, which was Jordan, with a vase.  
"OW! Hey, what was that for?" Jordan growled, not being happy with getting hit with potery. The lady left, depriving him of an answer. The girl spoke,"Mister, are you al-alright?" Jordan nodded. "We need to get out of here. Soon."Henry said, Being extreamly serioous. The girl hopped up."N-no! You c-can't leave... its n-not possa-possable!" Henry was sitting behind her, and was the first of the runaways to notice something was wrong. Very, very wrong.  
"I'm telling you, she had scars going to her neck!" Henry was telling Jordan, since telling Skye wouldn't do good, as she'd think about it and not say anything. Jordan shook his head."Now why would she?" Henry got stumped on that one. Later that night, he asked the girl about it. She answered, eyes wide."Mister, I co-could be k-killed it I tol-told you. Please, d-don't make me." Henry stared. "First, your older than me, so don't call me mister. Second, you don't have to." The girl smiled. "Thank you."  
Late that night, Henry woke. He heard a faint song, and didn't know who was singing. Shrugging, he listened for who was singing. She was sitting crosslegged with her eyes closed, just singing a song. Henry stood there, listining, and went back to his make-shift bed before she opened her eyes. He still couldn't belive Skye was singing of her own free will.

* * *

**She was singing 'Forty Differnt Nights', a song I wrote in my free time.**


	7. Jumps

**I will reply to reviews now. TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Thanks for reviewing!A lot! Your reviews are really funny now that I think about it... and Cheezel 1993, yay, you like the story! The desert is supposed to be random, because its using Zorros weirdness levels to create the monsters.**

* * *

S's POV

Henry kept looking at me strangly.I just hummed quietly, knowing in three days something big would happen. And Jordan would leave.  
Later I talked to the guys. "How about we use our real names now?" I suggested. The guys agreed instantly, but Zorro insisted I use Skye still. "We call you by a codename anyway, so keep Skye for now."

Normal POV

Zorro was talking to Skye. He looked upset. "Okay. I'll come back, though." He said, looking away. "I know. Go." Skye said. Zorro sighed. He walked over to T-BARZ. "Listen, I have to leave. I'll be back in six days." T-BARZ stood, confused. "Its the anniverary of my friends aunts death. Skye normaly would come, too, but she didn't want to fly there, which we would do the whole course, she gave me other reasons, but I didn't listen." T-BARZ just looked at Zorro, who jumped out the window to fly away.  
Skye was asleep. T-BARZ was thinking about what happened lately. He ran into a girl on a ship, fell asleep in a drum that was used as he was in it, got chased by evil sheep, jumped off a boat, met a flying cat, went to a strange city, hopped around in a backpack, jumped of a moving train, hiked across a desert with banana loving madmen after him, got stuck in an orphhanage where he gets nothing but half a piece of toast once in a while, around every two days, and two things puzzled him. Skye sings, and the girl is scarred. He noticed the girl moving, then she fell off her bed.  
T-BARZ walked over. "Are you okay?" The girl sat up, opening her eyes. "I-I belive s-so." T-BARZ didn't completly belive her, as her breathing raced.

The next day an owner, Amelia, was speaking to the girl. She shook her head. Amelisa frowned, and told the girl to follow her. The girl did, not having a choice. Skye was in remembering stuff mode, so T-BARZ just shrugged. But then he heard something. _Not, it couldn't be._ But he heard it again. He got up, and followed the sound.

T-BARZ's POV

I heard something. I think... crying. I snuck into the hall, not hard because Ollie(The other owner) was asleep, and Skye was in trance mode. I was sure now. Someone was crying. Opening the nearest door, I saw the girl curled up in a corner, Amelia standing over her, pocketing something. Blood dripped from the girls back.

Normal POV

T-BARZ looked _mad_. He took a breath, like he was going to say something, but decides not to and runs over to the girl. "Calm down. Its going to be-" He winced as Amelia kicked his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Chosing that running would be better than fighting right then, he grabbed the girl and ran.

Skyes POV

T-BARZ just ran in holding the girl... wait, is she _b__leeding?_ I knew it was yes, and Amelia chased him through the door, Ollie waking up and following. I jumped up and ran next to T-BARZ. "What happened?" T-BARZ shrugged. "I really don't know." After this, we did what we always do when in danger. We jumped.  
Normal POV

Skye and T-BARZ, as well as the girl he was carrying, jumped over a table and out a window. Running to the unclaimed desert, they hid in a cactus patch. Ollie and Amelia didn't want to go through the trouble, leaving them. After this, they ran to a spot where you couldn't even see the town. Setting the girl down, T-BARZ said"Shes been under abuse for a while. She doesn't even weigh as much as you." Skye gave him a funny look. "How do you know that?" T-BARZ realized he never told her. "Zorro threw you at me." "Oh."

* * *

**Now I shall be aloud my PMing back, for I updated. Lots of POVs...**


	8. CCCHHAAAPPPTTTEEERRRR

**Review reply, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Thanks for not giving it away to the few readers I have!**

* * *

The girl became aware of her surroundings. She saw two ten year olds. She was lying down, so she made to stand. She had trouble getting up, so T-BARZ quickly stepped over and helped her. She found that she couldn't speak. They left to find civilisation soon after they found that.

It was hot, scorching the sand. The strange figures that became here from Zorro were much more sinister, because Zorro's weirdness is funny. Now that he was gone, the figures were more dangourus, and looked evil now, as well. They wouldn't let the sleep at day plan work, or even sleep at night. The old man was now a thirty year old gunsman, with a stalion being his transpotration. The torrnato leveled up, not having a face, and being much more powerful.

Non-stop running wasn't good. The girl kept up, occasionaly lagging behind. Then everyone stoped. A shadow was forming in the desert right accross from them. It moved, growing and turning. Then it started comingout of the ground. It formed the shape of a cat, a deep black cat with scars. He hel two guns, and shot at the unlucky trio.

They dodged rounds of bullets, hiding and making sure nobody was hurt. Skye quietly said to T-BARZ,"Listen, I have a plan. You need to protect the girl, shes been though enough today." T-BARZ nodded, running over to the fightened girl. After they left, Skye comfronted the cat.

The Girls POV

The bat came to me. He asked for me to follow him. I was worried he might hurt me, but he saved me, so he probaly will not. I followed, hearing a battle in the distance. The bat seemed nice enough. I wish that I knew his name, and he probaly would like to know mine. But I can't speak. I had a sudden idea. I leaned down and wrote'Hello. My name is-' but the girl from the fight came back. She said we had to hurry.

Normal POV

Nobody noticed Skyes jacket was tied higher. It's not something people notice easily. But they noticed Skye was a bit slower, and winced when she turned. T-BARZ stopped.",Skye, whats wrong?" Skye just turned her head and looked at him."Just a minor wound." T-BARZ didn't believe her, but decided not to ask questions that won't be answered. The girl suddenly ran past both of them. She then stopped and pointed behind them. Looking back, they saw a giant mythical monster.  
T-BARZ's eyes widened. "A... _cyclops?"_

The children ran, the massive man mountain close behind. He had a club and was swinging at their heads. A blow not fa from them create a creater and sent sand all over the children, for that is what they are. Not being able to see made running from a cyclops harder, and the fact he had a giant sized wepon didn't help. The trio made it to a cactus patch. To the cyclops, he was running through needles. To the mobians, they were evading cactus left and right. Which they were. T-BARZ tripped on a tumbleweed, carashing to the ground. The girl, who was running next to T-BARZ, stopped to help him. "Go, we're being chases by a cyclops!"  
T-BARZ told he. The girl just helped him up and they continued running. Skye looked behind her to see what happened to her companions. Seeing they were safe, she looked ahead of he. Just in time to evade a cactus.  
The cyclops gave up on its meal, leaving the smaller beings to their doing. Skyes jacket-belt had came off in the cactus patch, and now everyone could see why she was slower. There was a gash on her stomach, which she covered with her makeshift belt. Skye didn't like being worried over, so she asked", Hey, can someone help find my jacket?" The girl went to help, and T-BARZ found out why you would carry a jacket in the desert.  
Later, they saw something in the distance. A grey smudge. They realized it was a city. Or, at least, two of them did. They didn't know where the girl came from, so they didn't know she's never seen a city. They ran, wanting to leave this chaotic as they got to the city, they went to a park. They climed into a tree, sleeping in its branches.

Skyes dream

_I found myself in a misty room. A black and white fox ran up to me. "Sister, have you found the answer? You need to work for it. Bye-bye sissy!" I wished he would stay. Then a yellow vixin came up. She help a shotgun. "Hey. See ya 'round." She was replaced my my mother and father, who smiled and pointed to a TV that wasn't on. They faded, as did the room itself, and I was plunged into darkness._

The girls dream

_I was in a room, looking threw the window at the flames outside. A matress sat in the corner. I felt something cold behind me. I went to turn around, but was stopped. I looked into the glass that sat by a corner Ollie was behind me, and he help a knife to my back. "This time,"He growled", you will not excape."_

T-BARZ's dream

_Skye was sitting with her eyes closed. She was criss-crossed, and I asked what she was doing. She gasped, falling down. A bullet hole was in her back. Zorro was flying, but a blueish silverish blur hit him, and he fell to the ground, trying and failing to get up. I ran to him, only to hear a laugh behind me. The shadow cat held the girl, a knife to her neck. Hey eyes widened, and his menacing laugh cut through the night._

* * *

**There you have it! There are two paragraphs different from the others. Why?  
No"" marks.**


	9. A day at the tree

**Heh. Well, I'm going to be grounded for losing my shoes soon, so don't expect updates. Review reply: If Tatltails is reading this, hi. TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, wonder how many people remember that you're the creator of a certin bat...****Cheezle1993, thank you! It really is random, but hey, so am I. THANK YOU REVIEWERS.**

* * *

Skye rolled over, falling from branch to branch along the tree. She looked around, making sure nobody saw the undignified fall. Nobody was up. Skye started singing to herself, the only song she would sing. She sat at the base of the tree, waiting for the others. The girl suddenly sat up. She looked around, just remembering her surroundings. T-BARZ yawned, but didn't get up. Suddenly a dart hit Skyes shoulder. Skye removed the side of her shoe, took out an adrenaline shot, and pierced her shoulder without wincing. Knowing she wouldn't fall because of the dart now, she removed the dart, examining it. She got up, getting hit in the head by a green hedgehog. She kicked him into the tree, sending the girl falling. She grabbed onto a branch, pulling herself up. The green hedgehog jumped at Skye, who fell into a large puddle. She quickly put on her jacket and stood up to fight. A roundhouse kick to the head sent the green hedgehog flying. He smiled, taking a knife from his orange jackets pocket. Which a downwards swipe, he broke a branch. The branch broke, sending the girl tumbiling to the ground.

The Girls POV

The vixin and a green hedgehog were fighting. When he broke the branch I was residing on, I fell. I tried to get up, but someone pushed me down. I looked in a puddle, the reflection showing. It was two mobians, a red female hawk, and a male blue jay. The jay held a knife, posistioning it. He smiled, and started to threten me. Lowering the knife with every word.

T-BARZ's POV

I turned to see Skye and some hedgehog battling. It looked like she had it under control, so I looked for the girl. My heart stopped when I saw what was happening. Quickly, I jumped out of the tree, landing on a hawks back. She jumped up and fought me. I kept glancing at the jay, wondering why he wasn't fighting me as well. Then I saw he was using his knife, the blood mixing with her silent tears.  
I was enraged. I did a side kick to the jay, knocking him away from the girl. She pushed herself up then ran from her spot. I battled the birds, using a pointy stick to try and poke their eyes. Not wanting to be blinded, they backed away. Then they caught sight of the girl, who had stopped running. They ran at her, and she beat them, sending two villians into a sewage draining hold that she had taken the bars off of. All she had to do was trip them.

Normal POV

Skye had finished the fight victorius, and joined the others. T-BARZ was talking to the girl. She would nod or shake her head, answering yes or no. now everyone was hungry, especialy Skye and T-BARZ, having not eaten their last meal, the burnt toast. And the fact that they were used to eating. Skye went to get some food, leaving T-BARZ and the girl at the tree.

Skyes POV

I ran around a corner, looking for a convince store. I turned the next corner, and smacked into someone. I got up and looked at the person I ran into. She was around forteen, black and red. A vixin, like me. If fact, she looked like a mirrored version of me at fourteen. I pushed that thought aside. At the same time, we each said "Who are you?" then "Whats it to ya?" and "None of your buisness!" I was creeped out. I ran past the lady, finally finding the store.

T-BARZ's POV

The girl sat across from me. She just stopped bleeding, but I knew it hurt. I sat next to her, listining to her humming. She stopped and looked at me, waiting for me to speak. I wished I thought of something to say before coming over here. "So... Do you read?" I asked, still trying to find a thing to say. She nodded, then got up and went over to the tree. At this moment, Skye came back with a bag. "I got fruit and oatmeal bars. And really creeped out." The girl was busy messing with a stick, and I wondered why she was creeped. "What happened?" Skye shook her head."A girl, that looked kinda like me at fourteen, but diffrent colors, said the exact same thing at the same time as I did. Three times. She kinda acted like... Rea." I walked over and slapped her. Skye sighed. "Shouldn't of said that..."

Normal POV

T-BARZ and Skye got something to eat. T-BARZ went to offer some to the girl. As he went over, he saw the girl using a stick to write in the dirt. T-BARZ called Skye over. They both read the words.

_Hello. My name is Lisa._

* * *

**(::) (#) ( ) Have a cookie.**


	10. Southfeild

**Hello, hello, hello-quote of Count Olaf, character by Lemony Snickit. Disclaimer-I don't own count Olaf, T-BARZ, or Sega related stuff. A moment of silence to Alec, my friend who's passed away. The Southfeild thing is based off where I went and what I did today. Course, I changed the name. Of the town. The based off place thing ends at 'Skye frowned, asking'.**

* * *

Skye phased into her obliviant mode, not hearing or seeing anything around her. T-BARZ, however, was elated to finally learn her name. Then Lisa pointed to another sentance._ Can you please tell me your name's? _T-BARZ facepalmed, realizing he never told her his name. "I'm T-BARZ, and this is Skye. I don't know why, or how, but your name really fits you!" Lisa looked a bit confused, but suddenly Skye jumped up. "We better get moving, people." T-BARZ gave her a funny look. Skye was smiling for no reason, like she was happy.  
A BREIF LOOK IN T-BARZ'S MIND  
Huh? She's happy. Thats a strange though... I could ask her about it, or not... Probaly shouldn't  
Normal POV

While walking, a little girl ran up and asked if they wanted cookies. Skye shocked T-BARZ by saying,"Yes, we would! They look very good." So after cookies, the three travelers set off. Soon, a green hedgehog in an orange jacket showed up, followed by the jay and hawk. Or, known more commenly as Scourge the Hedgehog, Ollie the Blue Jay, and Amelia the Hawk. A fourth person stepped out. He was human, and wore silver clothes. His eyes were black. That wasn't the oddest thing about him. That would be the dragon that landed behind him. The human yelled", D'Arvit, Brisingar Zinthos!" The shout echoed around them, and a beam of energy hit T-BARZ, draining his powers. The boy laughed. "My name is Alex, brother of deceased hero Alec, son of the nightmare lord. "

Skye fought Scourge as T-BARZ charged at the tormentors of his friend. He flew up a moment, but landed after his attempt to confuse them failed. He sprinted towards Ollie and Amelia, giving Amelia a rouindhouse kick to the head. Ollie slapped T-BARZ, who took a step back. He got tripped by Amelia, and Ollie yanked T-BARZ up. T-BARZ simply stepped on his foot, making him hop around like an idiot. Suddenly the human yelled some more."METRION ZINTHOS!" And Skye, Lisa, and T-BARZ were in a wide road, surounded by corn feilds.

Walking around, they saw a sign that said,_L__itering is illeagal-town of Southfeild._ They walked on, soon passing a girls house. She was an average sized girl, blonde hair, brown eyes. She saw them and ran over."Hi!I'm Robin, welcome to Southfeild! Want a fig and some wild grapes?" Skye shrugged. "Sure." Soon everyone was sitting around eating circular grapes and figs from the vines. Exept the girl, who T-BARZ was coaxing to try one. They trustred this girl, mainly because she gave them food. Some domestic squirrels came over, digging up nuts. A sculpture of a pig was in the yard. Painted on it was a green feild, a lake, and a sunny sky. It much matched the yard they were in, with trees instead of a lake. The girls aunt came out, wearing a red tanktop and knee-lenth jeans. "Take a walk, Robin-Oh, you have friends!Well, make your self at home children." She quickly went in, muttering about how Robin needs sunscreen. Robin seemed happy, getting up to go take a walk. "Come on guys! I know where a yard that flooded is, you should see it!"

On the way, a cat ran up to the group. "You brought the girl? Anyway, how ya doing?" Zorro exitedly said. He looked the same, but wore a black and white jacket. T-BARZ decided to explain,"Well, they were hurting are you here?We got teleported by an evil dragon riding kid." Zorro smiled."I was going to go and try to find why I can't fly. I fell out of a helecopter I woke up in. I think I fell asleep in it." T-BARZ asked,"What happened? Are you okay?" Zorro nodded. "Yep, I landed on a giant cow. Kidding, I landed in some hay. Soft hay. I found I couldn't fly, so I walked around untill I saw you."

They saw the flooded yard and decided to keep walking. They turned a corner to find they were in a mud pit. Crawling out, Robin pointed to a church. "I need to see a gravestone. We just got it for my grandma." Everyone looked at her. Lisa ran off for a moment, and returned with some flowers. Giving them to Robin, she stepped back to the group. Before they stepped on the church graveyard, Skye took the cookie the little girl gave them earlier. Breaking it into peices, she gave some to each member of the group. "At grim times, you need a bit of sugar to remain sweet." That shocked  
T-BARZ, Zorro, and Lisa. Robin was bowing her head infront of a grave. She laid the flowers on the gravestone."I miss you a lot, Hazel. You were a wonderful grandmother, and I hope your happy in heaven with your daughter." Zorro stepped forwards,"May I say a prayer?" The sad girl nodded. Zorro kneeled infront of the grave. "Thank you for alowing Hazel, the grandmother of Robin, to spin a bit of kindness into the legacy of memories. I know not miss Hazel, but according to her granddaughers kindness she must be a great person. Thank you for letting a kind person live on this planet, and letting many other kind people live here as well. In Jesus's name, Amen."

Skye looked suprized. T-BARZ looked shocked. Lisa couldn't find the words, or a stick to write them if she had any. Robin smiled. "Thank you." T-BARZ just said,"Zorro... your religious?" The cat in question nodded, pulling a grey book from his inside jacket pocket. "Yep. Heres a bible. Good luck, when someone shot an arrow at me, it got lodged in this." Skye frowned, asking"Who shot you with an arrow?" Zorro's eyes widen. He points behind them. "That guy."

Robin ran to her house after being instructed by the fighters of the group. The boy and his dragon were here. T-BARZ attacked the birds that accompanyed him, Zorro fought the boy. Skye realized she was supposed to fight the dragon. Sighing,she turned. Only to get hit by a clawed paw. Skye slammed into a tree, her stomache and wrists bleeding. Getting up, she slipped an adhesive from the panel in her shoe. 'I also have adrinelin shots, bandages, and disinfectant." Running up to the dragon, she began to climb its tail. Soon she was near its neck, getting the adhesive ready. The dragon suddenly jerked, sending Skye to the ground. It put its claws over her, and struck down.

After T-BARZ finished with the hawk and jay, he helped Zorro with the magic human, compleatly unaware that Skye was being killed by a dragon. Lisa, who was watching from the sidelines, ran up. The boy teleported away, so Zorro and T-BARZ turned to see what happened. Lisa ran infront of the dragons paw, which was killing Skye. She looked the dragon in the eye, and a burst of grey energy surounded it. Lisa closed her eyes, breathing slowing. The dragon disapeared, and Lisa fell to her knees, weak from her power blast. T-BARZ and Zorro ran over, T-BARZ catching Lisa as she fell the last lenth, and Zorro checking how much blood Skye lost. It was a lot.

* * *

**I miss Alec and Hazel! Anyway, I wonder who caught the refrances of the boys spells?**


	11. The bottle

**Yeah! Double numbers! Grr... now I can PM again though... Disclaimer, I don't own Shamar, the Lost City, a muffin factory, or that poster. Wait, I do own that last thing...**

* * *

Normal POV

T-BARZ picked up the uncontious Lisa as Zorro picked up Skye, scarlet blood staining his clothes maroon. Sprinting towards the nearest house was the only option. While they went, the boys ran smack into a tree as they turned a corner, next to a ditch with a circular bottle in it. Falling back, Zorros gloved hand hit the top of the bottle in the ditch.  
A strange thing happened, very strange indeed. For there were two sets of travelers, now there were none. Inside the bottle, however, two very confused mobians held two uncontious mobians, looking at the city that was the senery around them.

INSIDE THE BOTTLE

Zorro looked around. "Not here again! Primes gonna kill me..." T-BARZ stared at the cat. Deciding not to ask about the bottle or Prime, he asked a question he thought would have a shorter answer. "Can we get help?" Zorro sighed, saying",Yes. We can get help from a grumpy old man who owes me big time for saving the world because Faith and I put the power outlet, desroyed the evil Barcogs, and hacked into a device that operates a city." T-BARZ stared."Why didn't you just say 'from a man who owes me'?" "You would want to know _why_." A balding human entered the room, used to the faded brown stairs, beige walls and many grey statchues with eyes that follow you covering the mentioned walls. "Well, well, well. Another inteligaint life form. Oh, It's you. Zorro. You need asistance? Of course you do and- oh my. You really do need help. Follow me." He said in a grand voice. Following, the man, whom was later identified to T-BARZ as Prime, into a room that was only white. The walls, chairs, tables, everything was white. They were insructed to let the nurses take care of the girls, and the listened to the mans tale.

"The Barcogs have returned, and I was looking for Faith." The man summed up, not wanting to waste time. Zorro frowned. "Why didn't you look for me?" T-BARZ started laughing. "He might not need a ninja, Zorro." Zorro rolled his eyes. "I'm not a ninja." "I'm pretty sure you are." "No.""Yes." Prime snapped a book infront of them. "Shush! Faith, I've found, has passed."Zorro looked sad at this, but it was obvious he knew, because he was silent. ", And I began worrying about the Barcogs. You two must work in combat against them, they are many but exreamly weak. I must help your friends, magic must be used for the fox to survive or the hedgehog to speak." After his statement, he shoved them into a portal and went to help the girls.

IN THE FIGHT WORLD

Zorro looked around. No sign of T-BARZ. It was a must old building atop a grassy plain. A ski lift went from the top of the building to the bottom, providing an excape route if needed. He moved around, pulling out his gun. Turning a corner, he saw the first Barcog. A Barcog looks more hidious than the name, with small visible scales, red eye whites, webbed feet and hands, and a techno blaster that freezed enemys in their tracks. The worst thing about them was the noise they made to comunicate. It they wanted to, they can speak English. But they normaly don't want to. The sound they make sounds like a low toned creeper going down a garbage shoot while an old guy played bagpipes in the background. It was not pretty.

T-BARZ didn't see any sign of Zorro. He took the old mans advice, and went to find something to attack. He was smiling, thinking not only were the girls going to be okay, Lisa would be able to speak. A terrible noise from behind him snapped him from his thoughts. Turning, he delivered a spin kick to the head followed by an uppercut. The monster fell, only to reveal eight more. Four fell suddenly showing a grey cat with a silver gun behind them. Soon, one was left. Before It died, it froze T-BARZ into a giant popsicle. Zorro sighed and dragged him to the portal, which opened up again for them to leave.

Normal POV Inside the Bottle

Zorro could only find a hair dryer, so he was thawing out T-BARZ as Prime came in. "Absalutly astounding work! You'll fight again tommorow, that was a.. test run." Zorro sighed as the hair dryer got stuck to the ice, short circiting as well.

* * *

**And there you go!**


	12. Captives

**'I will keep writing untill people stop reading or I run out of ideas' Quote of Eoin Colfer. TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, yes. You are frozen. Have fun. People, please review. You don't even need an account! Anyway, Disclaimer: 私はT-barz、セガ、またはワッフルハウス独自のしていない。Hope it works.**

* * *

Zorro was getting frustrated. T-BARZ would _not_ thaw out! He hadn't thawed at all, due to the lasers of the enemy. The hairdryer stuck, any match fizzled out, the air was freezing here already, so it was like trying to melt an ice cube in the freezer. Prime walked in looking extreamly tired. ",Good afternoon. It appears the Skye will take awhile, even with magic. Lisa, on the other hand, is doing well. She seems a bit afraid of us, bu thatt we've decided it is because of the fact that we are complete strangers to her. If she wants, she can speak to you." T-BARZ, oddly unmelted, fell in the unsuspecting cat. Zorro rolled out from under him, into the water. He jumped up soaking wet. T-BARZ was quicker to get up, not having to roll out from under someone. Zorro looked at him."Well, that solves one problem."Prime nodded. "Yes, now go to fight." The younger guys sighed and jumped into the portal.

IN THE FIGHT WORLD

Zorro looked around, not finding T-BARZ. He was on the ski lift, and on the bench infront of him was a Barcog. An ugly one at that. Quickly, he aimed and fired. A hidious noise behind him turned his attention. A Barcog with a ray gun was behind him. As a heat beam singed his sleeve, he decided to jump.

T-BARZ foundhimself under the ski lift. A sound to his left grabbed his attention. With a quick jolt, he began a wing attack. Untill Zorro fell on the Barcog, or course. The strange cat jumped up."Well, long time no see!" T-BARZ pointed behind Zorro. Zorro turned his head, to be greeted with hundreds of Barcogs. In a flash, Zorro pulled out his gun. They used the gun to keep the monsters back, but Zorro soon ran out of bullets. And the Barcogs knew it.

IN THE BOTTLE

Lisa stood up, still tired from banishing a dragon, and slowly walked towards a door. Skye was still uncontious, but doing better. Better meaning not dead yet. Lisa opened the door, seeing the city. She looked out what looked like glass. A wave of huge green met her vision. Then a ladybug crawled by. The strange thing about that was the fact that it was bigger then her. Backing up, she bumped into Prime. She quickly turned, wondering if the man would hurt her. He smiled, and told her why they were so small.

THE FIGHT WORLD

Knowing that fighting giant monster hords in hand to hand combat was a bad idea, the cat and bat ran for it. Jumping on a ski lift seat, they used the soles of their shoes to grind to the top, where a rocket launcher lied. It took both mobians to lift it, set it into position, then start crazily destroying monsters. After they were out of amo, the remaining Barcogs multiplied. Zorro and T-BARZ shared a glance. One that meant something like... _We're gonna die._ Jumping over to the next rooftop was their best bet. Untill the roof colapsed in a heap of rubble. Inside the bulding, Zorro and T-BARZ were face to face with a Barcog. Zorro walked upand did the least sensable thing to do. He kicked its shin.  
Running was a good idea at the time, so as the Barcog limped, Zorro and T-BARZ ran to the portal. Jumping though, Zorro slamed into a post. T-BARZ rolled to the steps.

THE BOTTLE

Lisa ran up to the closest, which was T-BARZ and offered a hand. Taking it, T-BARZ was relived to see that she was fine. Zorro scrambled up and closed the portal so no Barcogs could get through. Zorro went to check on Skye, leaving Lisa to explain what was happening. She sat down, as did T-BARZ. "H-hello. I wish t-to explain s-something. Do you w-want to listen?" T-BARZ nodded. "Sure, go ahead." Lisa closed her eyes for a moment, then pointed to a ladybug outside the glass wall. It was bigger than them, much bigger. "Do you see that?" T-BARZ gasped."WOAH! It must be a new species or something!" Lisa shook her head. "It is normal sized. We have shrunk." T-BARZ stared at her. "How do you know this?" ",Prime told me. We are in the shrunken city of Ember. Touching the bottles top, or plugging something into it, shrinks you and you enter this city." T-BARZ was going to say something, but an alarm flared, followed by a shout of,"They have entered the city!"

The Barcogs flooded the place, running around. It didn't take long for T-BARZ, Zorro, Lisa, and Prime to be captured. But the Barcogs were looking for something. Running around making noises, digging through cupboards, searching every inch. Soon one went into the infirmary. He came out empy handed. Soon the prisoners, T-BARZ, Lisa, Prime, and Zorro, were taken to a Barcogian jail. It was two cells, completely cement exept for the barred and tripple locked doors. Shoving two people in each cell, guards stood infront of each door, in all there were ten. Two leaned against doors, fve sat on big stools, two stood in each opening of the hallway, and the last on stood in the middle of it all.

IN CELL 1

Prime was worried about his city. "But what if something happens to the power supply? It could be wiped out and-" as Zorro simply sat next to a corner, wishing he was outside. He simply hated buildings. To pass the time, Zorro hit his head on the wall.

IN CELL 2

T-BARZ sat down. _It is quite cold here._ he thought._I wonder how we could excape._ He noticed Lisa sitting in the corner. She looked scared. T-BARZ went and sat next to her."It's fine, Lisa. I'm here, your safe. Your life comes before me." Lisa looked up at him. "I-I hope we are safe.. T-thank you." T-BARZ just calmly said",We will be."

* * *

**Well, here. My chapter. Now I'm gonna go listen to music. Take a cookie.(#) (::) ( )**


	13. 13 is lucky

**I would like to thank reviewers. T-BARZ, it was ONE cookie. But since you reviewed every chapter, have thirty! Thanks for putting up with me asking you senerios. Cheezel1993, yay! Can't say much more than , I START SCHOOL TOMMOROW! UPDATES WILL BE LESS FREQUENT! I'm starting a new school, stupid tornato!**

* * *

Midnight struch, and it seemed that no place was colder than the air vents. That was where Skye was. She wasn't fully healed and she knew it, but a bleeding wrist is nothing compared to a harmed friend. Once or twice she had fallen, her hand leaving a red smear as she got back on her hands and knees to crawl again. She heard a noise below her. Ten snoring gaurds. Skye didn't know they were Barcogs, because she didn't hear the lecture. She did know she had to beat them up. Or just be really, really quiet.

Taking the needle from a shot tucked away in her shoes secret compartment, Skye started picking the locks to the dungons. One clicked. A loud click and the hallway echoed the noise. Click.**Click. Click! CLICK! **With one movement, the gaurds were on her. Skye was feeling faint from blood loss already, so she hopped into the narrow airvent, away from the gaurds.

CELL 1

Zorro had a huge headache. Now he consumed his time by annoying Prime. Prime sat in the corner, ignoring the cat, who was counting slowly to a hundred. He would lose count around eighty or ninty. "Oops, I've lost count! One... Two... Three... Four... Five... six..." After a while, Prime fell asleep. Zorro did a headstand, and fell asleep in that position.

Cell 2

Lisa was awake, much to T-BARZ's suprize. She seemed used to being up late. That reminded him of what she was used to. Wondering if he had powers, he tried reading her mind. A faint signal came in._ I... wonde... if... we.. hall.. excap.. oon.. _T-BARZ guessed that he had weak mind reading. He also guessed it was _I wonder if we shall excape soon. _Suddenly a thought hit him. It was not his own. It was '_I let you use this without full streanth' _Meaning the person who took his powers was bragging. Soon Lisa curled into a tight circle, falling asleep. T-BARZ streached and fell backwards, sleeping as well.

THE NEXT DAY

Being pushed, Zorro was seperated from Prime. He was shoved into a well type thing, made to collect water in buchets because the Barcogs were to lazy to put a rope in. It wasn't hard, he thought, just scoop it. Then Zorro realized why this was bad. He was swimming, the well extreamly deep. Then he had to climb up holding a bucket. Sighing, the soaking cat got to work.

Prime was shoved into a room and tied to a chair. He was to old to be of work.

Lisa and T-BARZ didn't get seperated, luckly. They were pushed through a hallway and put into shackles. Then tey were brought to a mine to collect stone. T-BARZ simply said",Well, at least we didn't get seperated. I saw Zorro and Pri-" He stopped as he saw Lisa was terrified. "But we won't be seperated. If they haven't yet, they probaly won't!" He quickly ammended.

MEAL, CELL 1

Zorro poked his food with a fork. It didn't move, so he did a Zorro-ish thing. He took a bite, decided it wouldn't kill him, so he ate some more. Prime was mad about getting one meal a day, and just went to sleep.

MEAL, CELL 2

T-BARZ frowned at he stared at the stuff. One meal a day... and it was this. Lisa didn't mind one meal a day, it was more than what she was used to, but she didn't think giving the stuff that couldn't be identified was fair. Reminding herself life wasn't fair was normal. Around this time a vixin fell through the ceiling.

The vixin was yellow. But as water dripped on her from the pipe she fell through, the yellow non-waterproof dye washed away, leaving a black and blue vixin standing had a shotgun slinged across her shoulder. Extending a hand, she said ",My names Angel the Vixin. I died, but am on a quest. I am half real, but can only speak with people S knows. No one else can see me. I also have Tom." A young fox, about two, poked his head out. He was black and white. Smiling, he pointed at them. "You sissy's friends." The boy and his sister, who was seven,broke a hole to excape from. Skye was about to kick that same piece of wall. She looked confused, then upset.

* * *

**Well, short but I promised a friend I would update. **


	14. A hill

**T-BARZ, great memory! Cheezel1993, its more ironic than that! THE DOFINS ARE TRUE! IN A RIVER! DOLFINS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN A RIVER! I heard a song that songs kinda like Lisa's past. Its called A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night. It is in Japanese, so look up english. Theres male or female voices.**

* * *

Skye stared. Angel turned. "Bye!" She called, flying away. Angels tend to do that, after all. But not before Tom waved. "Bye-bye sissy!" Skye stared into space for a while before waving the others to come with her. Running to the other side of the hallway, they passed ten uncontious Barcogs. Skye unlocked the locks in less than a minute. Zorro and Prime came out, Zorro humming The Ballad of Mona Lisa. Soon the group had excaped, and stood infront of a wide river. Suddenly Lisa pointed to a figure in the water. "Please, may you tell me what that is?" T-BARZ smiled.",A dolfin. In a river. Hm.. thats strange."Lisa backed up from the river. "I can not swim." T-BARZ went to convice her to see the dolfins, that she wouldn't fall in. Skye worked on a shelter, Prime went to fix his shrunken city, and Zorro was starting a fire. His managed to light up his shoe, and he ran into the river. Swimming up, Zorro shouted", Its REALLY deep. Not a bit of shallow." After this, a dolfin jumped up an hit him in the head. T-BARZ laughed at Zorros awful luck.

Advetualy, Skye was getting a sharp branch. Misplacing her foot lead to her falling into a basket they had found earlier.  
T-BARZ looked over.",You alright?" Skye popped her head out, a piece of bread on her head. "Yep." T- BARZ looked back to Lisa. She reductanly took a step forwards. T-BARZ grinned. Lisa took a few more steps, stopping a foot or so infront of te edge. T-BARZ pointed to the dolfins. Watching them hop about, Lisa calmed down. A man driving by lost controle of his car. He swerved into a tree, the branch knocking Lisa into the water. Without hesitation, T-BARZ jumped in. He swam down untill he reached Lisa, pulling her easily to the surface. He helped the girl stand up, and walked over to the camp as a sunset dyed the sky.

It was freezing as Skye, Zorro, and T-BARZ sat around the fire. Skye fell asleep, having not slept because she was working on rescue missions. Zorro was working on his handstands of an unapparent reason. Lisa sat away from the fire, not looking at the flames. T-BARZ went and sat next to her, finding that she was still soaked because she wore dampened clothes and wasn't near the fire. " Do you want to sit by te fire?" T-BARZ asked her. Lisa shook her head. "I-I dislike fire..." "Your safe with me Lisa." She shook her head. T-BARZ suddenly said "You know, the body's internal heat is higher than it's external, and when in psyical conntact with some one, the internal heat is dominant." With that, he hugged her. Lisa looked shocked. T-BARZ pulled away, smiling. "Come on, we should get to sleep."

The next day they ate berrys for breakfast. Lisa ate a few then sat down and closed her eyes. Sitting in a calm pose, she pretty much relaxed. She only had twenty minutes every two days to do that, now ahe could relax more often. Skye happily eating berries, glad to have some food. T-BARZ and Zorro ended up having a berry fight, which Skye gladly watched. T-BARZ gave up being confused on why Skye was happy, and decided she must have acted like this as a ten year old. Zorro was being pelted by berries, and pelting back. All four mobians were in an odd moment of happyness.

Soon it was afternoon. The sky turned to pinkish, then orange, then red. The sky was dark as the tired heros lied back down. Zorro took a bet from Skye, and slept upside down. T-BARZ leaned against the tree and Lisa curled into a tight sphere on a crossing on branches. Skye lied on the soft grass, but didn't sleep yet. Thirty minutes later, T-BARZ woke up. He heard soft singing. Skye was sitting criss-crossed in the grass, quietly singing the song from last time. T-BARZ leaned back against the tree. He fell asleep, but this time stayed that was until morning.

When the sun rose, Zorro got up, or rather down, having to discover he had a headrush. He dropped a handful of berries onto T-BARZ as a wake up call, doing the same to Skye. Skyes reflexes kicked in, and she kicked him in the shin. Zorros knee bled, the shots in Skyes shoe being arranged to that the shoot the tips through the thin fabric in the toe of her boot. Skye got up and dusted herself off. "You knew that was coming." Zorro nodded, and went to go sit down. Lisa woke up, accidently falling from the tree. She fell into T-BARZ's arms. "T-thank you..."She said suprizedly.  
T-BARZ Smiled and set her down on the grass. "Your welcome!" Zorro called out,"Hey, we need to get going." T-BARZ gave him a look. "Why?" Zorro just gave him an annoying smile."Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, I guess I should explain."

* * *

**English Dub『六兆年と一夜の物語 - piano vers. 』 を 歌ってみた 【ハナシン】 is my favorite version of The Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night's Story. Soooooooooooooooooo yeah, short chapter due to evil wifi and school.**


	15. Posponed

**Ich ban Flissic. I'm hard working, in German, which I'm taking! Heres a chapter, so do the chapter dance!**

* * *

"Well, Skye had a sis-"Zorro was cut off by Skye kicking him from behind. Zorro grabbed his bleeding arm. "Next time, hit me!The needles you have in your shoes _hurt_!" Skye smiled,"Sorry. But you should of asked." Zorro rolled his eyes. "may I tell them?" Skye nodded. "Sure, thanks for asking!"And with this statement, the fox went to lie down. Zorro facepalmed as T-BARZ laughed. Lisa stood there, wondering if Zorro was alright. Zorro began,

_"Skye had a sister named Rea. Rea had one tail, unlike Skye, and black fur with red lining. In fact, the fur of all Skyes family was black. Was being the keyword. Her father died in a car crash. He had given Skye a book before he left. Her mother was forced to marry a black cat. His name is Harold. He burnt down the house, the family and all. Skye and Rea had been at Flames house durning that time, but came back just in time to see Harold light it. Unable to help because they were five at the time. They went to live with Flame and his aunt. They met me along the way, so I slept on the roof of the hotel they were in. Flames aunt got killed, then Skye and Rea left, running from place to place. Rea died. Skye hid on a ship. Skye found you, saw Harold, who was trying to hunt her down, and jumped. Then we went to a farming place, jumped out of a train, and walked halfway accross a desert. We found you, Lisa,__ and everyone is caught up now."_

Zorro managed to say that all in one breath. T-BARZ smirked, saying "You must be part ninja to say that!" Zorro pushed him into the river, laughing. "I am not, and never will be, a ninja!" Lisa now wondered if T-BARZ was okay. He got out of the river, grabbing a pinecone which he threw at the cat. Zorro threw one back, but T-BARZ ducked, the pinecone hitting Skye. She got up with a mischivios grin. Scooping up some pinecones, she joined the group. T-BARZ invited Lisa to play, but she did not want to.

Lisa's POV

They kept throwing pinecones at eachother. But laughing while they did it. Maybe it is fun to them. The fight neared me, so I stepped away, now being close to the river. The ground was slippery. A pinecone was heading towards me! I stepped back, and felt myself falling. Then I hit the water, and started going under. The light turned blue and dark. It was cold as well. And quiet. I could hear disoriented voices above me. But the blue around me started going to black, then back. I needed to breathe, or I would fall uncontious. All I see is black, I knew I was about to fall uncontious.

Normal POV

T-BARZ threw a pinecone at Zorro, who chucked one back. Skye hit both guys with a pinecone at the same time. The guys aimed at her, who as between them, and fired. Skye simply stepped back, letting the pinecones hit each other.  
T-BARZ looked around. "Where's Lisa?" unfortunately, a pinecone was flying at the same time he said this T-BARZ spit the pinecone out. ", Really. Where is she?" Looking around, nobody saw Lisa. Skye pointed to a skid mark on the riverbank. "She might of fallen in." Zorro and T-BARZ went to see, but Zorro tripped on a pice of wood. T-BARZ ran to the riverbank. He saw a shape, and jumped in.

Lisa's POV

I am having trouble seeing. I can not breathe. Something penetrates the water and comes towards me. I identified the penetrator as T-BARZ. He swam up to me and grabbed my wrist and started going to the surface of the river.

Normal POV

Lisa and T-BARZ got to the surface. Zorro and Skye helped them get onto the riverbank. Soon everyone was sitting in a circle, travel plans put off untill tomorrow. Lisa again avoided the fire, sitting on a tree branch. T-BARZ went and sa next to her. Skye looked over at the still wet mobians. "You sure you want to sit on a branch?" They nodded. Zorro leaned over to Skye and wispered something. Skye fell down laughing. Zorro rolled his eyes. "Your forever alone, you know that that?" Skye sat up and nodded. T-BARZ and Lisa shared a glance. T-BARZ shook his head, extreamly confused.

IN DA MORNING  
Packing up their camp, which basicly meant throwing the firewood and ashes into the river and ruffiling the smothed grass from where they slept. Skye took a plastic bag from the compartment in her shoe and filled it with berries. Setting out, they left the safest spot in the area. At the time, they hadn't known that.

* * *

**T-BARZ, Thanks!I wasn't sure if I was getting him right or not. Your the 20th review! And you were the 10th! So double cookie!(::)(::)(#)(#)( )( )**


	16. A rafting river

**Thanks reviewers! Cheezle1993, I know. I won a pinecone fight, then my teacher sprayed silly string in my hair :(. TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, you've been counting your cookies? **

* * *

Skye climbed a tree and began walking along the high branches, T-BARZ jumped from limb to limb, Zorro, using a pencil he fished out from his pocket and drew as he walked, and Lisa looked at the sight of so many trees and plantlife. After a while, T-BARZ jumped down. "Hey Lisa." He said, walking next to her. Lisa smiled, and he returned a grin. However, his jump shook a tree branch, sending Skye to the ground. She fell on Zorro, who dropped his drawing. T-BARZ laughed as he helped them up. Skye dusted herself off, noticing Zorros picture. "You drew a pen?" She asked, confused about how such an odd guy could draw something seminormal. Zorro picked up his detailed drawing. "Yep."

A patch of brambles were in the way to the other side of the path. Walking through, clothes got ripped(Not too badly), people got scraped, and Zorro tripped and fell flat on the ground. Exiting the bramble patch, Zorro stated the obvious. "We look like a bunch of hobos." T-BARZ and Skye laughed, knowing that it was true. "We won't get anywhere like this..." Skye said with a frown. ", Well, not in a city." T-BARZ pointed over to a clearing. "Should we set up camp?" He asked. Skye nodded. Soon they got to work, clearing an area for each to sleep in, using trees or soft grass, and Zorro started a fire.

Lisa stepped back, not wanting to be anywhere near the flames. T-BARZ went and stood next to her. "Its alright, your safe. You can trust me, you'll be safe." Lisa looked a bit suprized, but took a few steps more to the fire. She didn't stand as close as everybody else, but trusted her friend enough to be near the flames she feared.

That night the air

was colder than normal. Skye sighed." I hate winter. It makes stuff much harder." Zorro shrugged. "I dunno. Stuff could be worse." Skye rolled her eyes. "Well, we're a bunch of people running from a killer. Hes killed Flames aunt, My sister-" But was cut of by the rock T-BARZ threw. Skye rubbed her head. "Hit. Not throw a rock." T-BARZ shrugged, then smiled. Soon, everyone was asleep.

That morning, the mobians got up as normal. Leaving, they walked five miles without anything instereating happening. Two more miles and they rested for a minute. Seven miles before they came to a river. Thats when things got insteresting.

"We need a raft." Skye said, putting on her jacket. Zorro went to find some bamboo, T-BARZ and Lisa went to find vines, and Skye worked on weaving some lond reeds together to make a sail- for if the current stopped. Tieing the bamboo in two layers with the vines, piling the sail in a corner, putting up a post to attach the sail to, and putting some food they found(Mangoes, Grapefruit, and Berries) on it, they had a nice makeshift boat.

Getting on, Lisa sat near the middle to decrease the risk of falling in, Skye watched the water to make sure it didn't get to shallow. Zorro and T-BARZ talked about random things, and at one point Skye could have sworn someone said,"I don't _think_ an elephant would be able to eat a giant ice cream cone." Deciding to not listen to the randomness, Skye turned to the water. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her side. She straitened again, the pain subsiding. "Not now.." She wispered. She knew she had it at ten years old, but she didn't want it to come _back. _The water was noticably faster. Skye suddenly realized they were much to far from either banks. "Everyone, in the middle!" Skye said, looking in front of them. Lokking, both the guys joined Lisa in the middle. Skye crawled over, sitting down with the rest. Everyone held their breath as the raft went over the side of the waterfall.

The raft split, sending Zorro and Skye in one derection and Lisa and T-BARZ in another. The raft hit the rocks below, shattering in a magnificent display of destruction. Nobody saw, for they were far away. Lost in a jungle, now seperated.

WITH T-BARZ AND LISA

The mobian hedgehog and bat had landed in a thickit of thick overgrowing flowers. Standing up, they discovered Skye and Zorro were not present. "We should search for them." T-BARZ suggested. Lisa nodded, and they began looking for their companions.

WITH SKYE AND ZORRO

Skye landed in an animal trap. Zorro landed sitting on a split over a fire. Wide eyed, Zorro jumped off the split, landing a few inches from the fire. Skye was just trapped. A large mobian walked out from a hedge, announcing "Hello captives." In a loud voice.

* * *

**Please review! I'll give you a cookie!**


	17. And injury isn't worth a life

**Cheezel1993- Yep! Here: (#)(::)**

**SuperSonicWarrior- Cool! Money cookie! I HAVE THREE KNOWN READERS FOR THIS FIC! YAY!**

**Sorry for all the POV changes. I typed this over because the wifi is evil again.**

**MY LAPTOP BROKE AND USING MY IPOD OR WII IS HARD. **

* * *

A seduative was placed on each mobian. Zorro was trapped in a giant iorn birdcage, Skye was...floating. A golden stream of light passed around the vixen as she floated limply. The cheif of the men, who had gathered around by now, stood infront of her. "Now, my people!" He said in his loud voice", we shall see how much magic a person can take!"

IN THE WILDERNESS  
T-BARZ was pushing through the leaves, occasionaly muttering something. Lisa followed, silently stepping on the packed ground. T-BARZ suddenly stopped, getting an idea. "Meet me at the waterfall, okay?" He asked. Lisa nodded, watching as T-BARZ flew off to get a sky view of the ground.

THE TRIBE  
Skye hung limp still, but Zorro was starting to fidget. He still had his pack on, moving so a bar of candy he didn't know he had fell out. It went downwards, stopping as it reached the yellow glow. It disapeared, leaving nothing but an empty chocolate wrapper swaying in the breeze, edventualy landing in front of the cheifs feet. He picked it up, inspected it, then dropped it into the fire.

WILDERNESS

T-BARZ looked down, seeing nothing but green. Smoke was arising from an area and as T-BARZ got closer, he saw a strange light. He turned, going to get Lisa, and flew off to the waterfall.

T-BARZ landed awkwardly; his right foot caught a branch, sending him rolling into the river. Pulling himself out, he looked around to see if someone saw his failed landing, Unforchanatly for him, a certin hedgehog girl was standing near the waterfall.

THE TRIBE

Zorro slowly opened his eyes. _Why am I a bird? _He wondered. Then he facepalmed as he realized he was in a birdcage, not a bird. _Wow.. all time fail. _Zorro looked out to see Skye, still out, floating. _Maybe I'm not a bird, but I just might be crazy. _Tapping the bars, he realized with dread he couldn't get out. He sighed and leaned back, tapping a rythem. _Click... click... click click click... click...click... click click... click click... click... click..._

WILDERNESS

T-BARZ got up smiling. Then he started laughing, leaving Lisa to wonder what was funny. "Are y-you okay?" She asked the bat, who nodded in reply. "Theres a strange light near some smoke. We should check it out." Lisa nodded. They set off, running into the leaf and tree tangle of the rain forest. After they left, the water began to slowly rise.

THE TRIBE

Zorro had fallen asleep by the time T-BARZ and Lisa got to the area. A small problem had slowed them (Never go near a bear. Especialy if you don't see it.) but they solved it. Coming out, the duo of awake mobians were astounded at Skyes odd floaty-ness and Zorros inprisionment. A dart flew out of what seemed like nowhere, neatly lodging itself in T-BARZ's arm. The bat swayed, falling against a tree. He didn't go into dreamland, but couldn't control his body. He watched helplessly as everything happened.

It unfolded at extreamly fast, yet incrediblely slow, motion. The iorn was to much for the tree to hold any longer, and the tree branch the cage was suspended on snapped with a loud _crack_. The cage hit the ground, sending Zorro out. He bumped into Lisa and they both fell into the light. A warrior had come over and locked Zorro in battle. Lisa ran over to the immobile bat, not wanting to get in the way of a fight. The light wavered, as if it was being faught by an invisible force, untill it surrenederd and dropped Skye. The vixen was awake before she landed.

Skye and Zorro fought the tribes warriors, a battle of intensity. Soon the clearing was empty; the fight drew them into the forest. The chief stayed. He walked over to T-BARZ, knife in hand. " I intend to sacrifice you; it must be done if the magic is stopped. The knife will last a single strike." He moved towards the unmoving bat. At the moment he striked, Lisa stood in the , she spoke. "An i-injury is not worth a-a death. " Then the uprising water showed, flossing the camp.

It was damp at first, then water pooled. Skye and Zorro had won battles, warriors(Still alive of course). The water was knee high now. Zorro wadded over and yanked T-BARZ into a tree. Skye helped Lisa, who was breathing heavily by now. As the water got higher the tribe ran off. The two able mobians started working on a shelter in the trees.

* * *

**Going on a vacation tomorrow! Bye!**


	18. water

**Writing this at five am... I had to keep off the floor while writing this. And the laptops broke so I can only type through the main computer. I can PM through my iPod.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Yeah, bad things tend to happen to her... And he will . Thanks for reviewing everything I write!:D Cookies!(::) (#)**

* * *

The shelter worked out fairly well. Skye was talking to Zorro as T-BARZ began to be able to move. "The warrior people were enchanted clay and mud. That's why they fell apart when they got wet." Skye explained. Zorro thought this over. "I don't think clay and mud can come to life." Skye shrugged, meaning it doesn't count for anything if he thought the opposite, it still happened. T-BARZ had finally got up and seemed to walk well with a slight limp. He paced in front of the still unconscious Lisa. Skye had bandaged her injury as soon as there was enough support for the shelter to get out of the mud. A bit of blood has gotten through her bandage and both her shirt and her jacket. T-BARZ noticed this and paced faster, mumbling.

It was later in the evening, around sunset, when Skye noticed a piece of paper on the ground. She had gotten down and read it, but wouldn't tell what it said. She seemed serious now. Lately she had been more... Foolish. But whatever was on the paper has converted her back to calm and businesslike. The white fox was sharpening some kunais and triangular shurkiens on a rock she had pulled up. Zorro boredly sat down, just staring into space. Everything went by quickly in a moment that seemed slow but everyone would remember quickly. A white hand shot out of the floor and grabbed Skye's ankle.

"AH!" The startled vixen shouted. The hand pulled her towards the floor. T-BARZ ran over and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her up. A game of tug-of-war started. Skye got tired of this quickly and stabbed at the hand with her sharpened kunai. Instead of letting go, the other hand shot up and grabbed at T-BARZ. The bat kicked at the hand, which grabbed Zorro. The cat jumped up and kicked at the hand. Suddenly Zorro was pulled through the floor. The hand grabbing Skye left and they heard steps going right under the shelter. Towards under where Lisa lay.

T-BARZ realized this at once. Before the person could grab at her, he was there. He picked up the injured girl and said in a fierce tone, "You can take me, you can take Zorro, but you CANNOT take HER."The hands didn't come back up yet. Then the whole guy did. He was around six-foot five. His skin was white. He was human- almost. This man, who had Zorro by the neck, had no facial features at all. Skye narrowed her eyes. "Slenderman." Zorro grimaced as if he was going to do something he would regret. And he did.

The crazy, religious cat bit down hard on the Slendermans arm.

Skye and T-BARZ watched with wide eyes as the Slenderman dropped Zorro. Zorro shuddered, then ran. Skye and T-BARZ ran after him, T-BARZ still holding a girl whose weight was barely any and didn't slow him down. As they ran, they saw his face- if it could even be called that- randomly. Soon they got to a cliff edge. And none of them stopped running before they jumped. The water at the bottom of the fall was freezing.

They were out of his territory. Safe. But they could find no nearby land except for the forest. So they swam. As they swam, Skye started talking. "Since the cruise ship, we haven't felt much. Not to much hunger like we should have. We didn't feel very hot, hungry, or thirsty in the desert."T-BARZ was careful to keep Lisa and his face out of the didn't say anything. Skye shook her head, still swimming. "I can't believe you did that, Zorro." Zorro sighed. "He tasted _awful._"

The water was salty. They had been swimming for hours. Lisa still hadn't woken. Hunger and thirst set in, as well as the desire to sleep. It was as if the needs that had been dulled were now back with new recruits. And they had no choice but to swim. The water began to cool down, fall was ending. Winter was coming. At one point Lisa almost stopped breathing, the fridged water to much for her almost unaware senses. Zorro choked on water and declared it tasted better then Slenderman. Skye shook her head. "That should never have to be said." Everyone agreed silently. And they continued the swim through the freezing water, on a search for land they couldn't see.

* * *

**:)  
**


	19. We meet Vector

**My new years resolution; whenever I can, get access to the computer and type.**

**REVIEW REPLY**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Its Zorro. Of course he's crazy. :). Normal for Skye is actually all happy and funny, not serious. And yeah, Lisa has very bad luck, doesn't she?**

**Cheezel1993- The laptops busted, so I kinda just get on the main computer whenever i can. Which is hard, due to the fact my mom uses it very often, and my sister always wants to look up 'Free Cat Games'. And Thanks! :)**

**Starfrost of Thornclan- She will be in either this chapter or the next, depending on stuff.**

* * *

"AH!" T-BARZ yelled. "She's barely breathing!" He stopped, and started to hold her above the water. Skye shook her head quickly. "Don't! When you're wet, then exit water into air, you're colder! You would be better off just h-" She was cut off by a loud sound. "Er... I don't really want to know what that was. Hey... Where's Zorro?" The said cat suddenly emerged from the water. Skye looked at him, then switched her gaze to T-BARZ. "Is her breathing any better?" The bat nodded. Skye said," Good. Now..." She looked back at Zorro. "Who taught you to swim?" Zorro went under before coming up again. "Nobody." T-BARZ probably would have facepalmed, if he wasn't carrying Lisa." That explains a lot." The bat said. Another sound, identical to the one from a few minutes earlier filled the air, but this time it was louder. Zorro pointed to a blackish figure on the horizon. The figure came closer, now recognizable as a boat. It stopped next to them. A green crocodile peered out. "What're you doing this far out? "

The crocodile introduced himself as Vector. He said that he was boss of the Chaotix, a detective agency. When he invited everyone up, he noticed Lisa. "Whats wrong with her?" T-BARZ looked at the girl he was carrying. "She was injured, and passed out." Vector said,"Oh..." Before frowning at Skye. "I thought Tails was the only twin tailed fox on Möbius." Skye looked confused. "Tails? And what's Möbius?" T-BARZ and Vector turned to look at her. Vector asked her," Well, what planet is this if it isn't Möbius?" Zorro said, "Um... You guys _do _know we're on Saepri, right?" T-BARZ looked at the cat and shook his head. He then set Lisa in a chair. "Hey, do you have any blankets?" He asked Vector. Vector responded, "Yeah." An awkward moment occurred before T-BARZ said," may I have one?" Vector nodded. "sure, they're over there." T-BARZ got a blanket and put it over the unconscious girl. Skye looked at Vector. "Seriously. What's Möbius?" Vector sighed. "Give it up kid, you're not fooling me." Skye reached into her backpack, which was soaking wet. She pulled out several newspapers. she handed them to Vector, who read the headlines aloud. "New method for solving Saepri pollution... A crisis which leaves Saepri in danger... House burns down in Oak Circle..." Skye grabbed the last mentioned. "Didn't mean to give you that." She shoved it into her bag. Vector gave her the newspaper pieces back. "Great. A different dimension. Not the first one, either. Oh! I forgot to ask you your names!"

"I'm Zorro, the bat is T-BARZ, the fox is Skye, and the girl who is unconscious is Lisa." Zorro said. Vector nodded. "Got it. So, you've been swimming for a while. You should get some rest." T-BARZ nodded. "yeah..." And then he was on the ground, already asleep. Zorro flew up to see if land was in view, only to find that the water went on past his view. He fell asleep hanging upside down from the side railing. Skye frowned. "He sleeps upside down more often than T-BARZ does, and T-BARZ is a bat." Soon after saying that, Skye fell asleep.

When it was almost dawn, they reached land. When the boat slammed into land, T-BARZ jerked up. Without realizing it, he set Zorro's shoe on fire. Zorro woke right away. "AH!" T-BARZ facepalmed. "Sorry, Zorro." He shot ice at the fire, which resulted in Zorro's leg being frozen to the floor. Zorro sighed. "Well, you got your magic back."Skye, in her sleep, started mumbling. "Flame you idiot, fruit has nothing to do with anything..." T-BARZ gave a short laugh. "What could she be dreaming about?" Zorro said, "I will tell you if you free me from the ice." T-BARZ, using telekinetic ability, caused the ice to shatter. Zorro smiled. "Thanks. And she's probably dreaming about when we were trying to find Rea and Flame and we eventually found them, and Rea said that they were on a date and forgot about the time, and Skye only knew the fruit definition of date." T-BARZ laughed. Skye mumbled something else before waking up. Vector came over to them. "Well, the Chaotix might have came with me when we came to this dimension. Lets look around." Skye pointed to a yellow building out in the woods. "Is that it?" Vector grinned." Yep! C'mon, lets go!" T-BARZ said suddenly, "Wait! She's waking up!" Lisa opened her eyes, and was confused to see they were on a boat. T-BARZ smiled, and helped her up. He said,"We're going to the Chaotix." Suddenly a blueish light appeared, and a small noise was heard. Then a voice. "So if the Chaotix are here, am I still in Möbius?"

* * *

**That's all for this chapter!**

**Please review!**


	20. Cleaning at the Chaotix

**Sigh... I guess Cheezel1993 has stopped reading the series. But hey, now Dawnish is here! And TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- I can fully say that this story would only be on chapter two without your support. And avid fanfic fan, I hope you stick around!**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Vector always needs more common sense. :D FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!**

**Dawnish the Sister of Lilystar- YES. YES IT WAS. And one more thing- CARL, WHAT DID YOU DO?! :)**

**avid fanfic fan- Well, I guess that's for Slick to decide. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :D**

**explodinghead- This is a fanfiction work. It took longer than I meant for it to, but the group has met Vector, leader of the Chaotix. The Chaotix is a SEGA made detective agency, and they were in Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog, as well as the Archie comics. There are more places they have appeared in, as well as the main characters box for fanfiction stories. So please, get your facts straight before alerting people of rule-breaking.**

**And I will have MY OWN COMPUTER SOON! I got a cable for my birthday! XD Just have to set it up and have software deleted of my moms old set! XD!**

* * *

Skye turned to the voice. It belonged to a cat. She was metallic blue and purple, with golden eyes and silver pupils. The cat looked at the odd group. The she said," I am Emeral the Cat. Where am I?" Skye answered the cat simply. "You're on Saepi. I'm Skye." Emeral looked at Vector. "Then what's he doing here?" Vector shrugged. "I don't the whole Chaotix building has appeared here. We're heading there now." With that, the group went on, Emeral included. Soon they reached a small building. Inside were boxes- and a lot of them. There was a bee flying around singing into a spoon. A purple chameleon sat in the corner with his eyes closed. Without looking up, the chameleon spoke. "Vector, who have you brought with you?" Vector grinned sheepishly. "Some kids I found half drowned. And one that we just picked up along the way." The bee suddenly flew over. He grined."I'M CHARMY! This is the Chaotix! Hey, who are you?! Are you clients? Right now, we don't even know which planet we're on, so-" Charmy was cut off by Vector. "Shut up, Charmy. Anyway, the chameleon is Espio, and you already know Charmy."T-BARZ looked around the messy room. Emeral did the same, but commented. "Why are there so many boxes?" Vector just shrugged. "Anyway, some of you can stay over here. But some need to go." Espio stood up. "Vector, did you ask is they _want _to stay?" Vector now has a stupid expression on his face. "Uh... Maybe?" Espio facepalmed. Vector turned back to the group. "So, who wants to stay, and who wants to go?"

Zorro left right after this was said. T-BARZ looked at Lisa. "Do you want to stay or go?" Lisa said quietly, "I w-would like to leave, if t-that is alright w-with you." T-BARZ nodded. He left, closely followed by Lisa. Skye looked away. "I think it would be best for me to go..." Charmy gasped. "NO! DON'T LEAVE!" The bee said, clinging to her shoe. Skye blinked at the bee. "I don't even know you..." Charmy looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Skye sighed, then smiled. "Fine, I'll stay."  
Emeral agreed to stay as well, after being begged to by a lonely bee. Vector thought for a moment. "Well, we have an extra room upstairs. Do you girls mind being roommates?" Skye and Emeral exchanged a glance. "We don't mind." They said in unison.

Charmy clapped. "Do that again!" He said, referring to the sentence Emeral and Skye said at the same time. Emeral looked at him oddly. Skye turned her attention to Vector. "Is the room clean?" Vector nodded. "It was last time I saw it." Charmy whistled. Espio looked over at the young bee. "Charmy, what did you do?" Charmy replied," Remember last time I cleaned my room?" Espio nodded. Charmy grinned childishly." Guess where all the stuff went." Vector glared at Charmy. "You and Espio, as well as the girls, need to clean up." Emeral glared. "No way!" She exclaimed. Vector corrected himself. "_Charmy, Espio, and Skye_, clean the room up." Emeral grinned, and sat on the couch. Espio rolled his eyes, and began walking upstairs. Skye followed, with Charmy still clinging to her shoe.

The room was extremely messy. Boxes and toys were covering the floor, and when Skye stepped forwards, it went up to her knee with toys and trash. Charmy grimaced, thinking of the work that would be required to clean the disastrous room. Espio sighed, and looked over at Skye. "You don't need to help clean this, you know." Skye shrugged. "I have nothing better to do." Then the three got to work.

MEANWHILE...

T-BARZ and Lisa were looking around the town. It wasn't very small, but not very big either. There were two or three banks, but a lot of open space. There was a beautiful lake surrounded by a forest, and on the east side of town, there were several farms. On the west side was the more city-like structures; banks, two hotels, nine restaurants, a library, some houses, and a few other buildings. T-BARZ, so far, liked the town. Lisa didn't know what many of the buildings were. After a while, T-BARZ noticed this, and explained what the buildings were for as they passed them.

Zorro had been flying around as usual. He learned that is was Sunday, and attended a church. He payed close attention to the entire service, memorizing it, in fact. This week it was about the death of the Lord Jesus Christ. Afterwards he left, and flew off, not exactly having a destination. Soon he had left the town, but he remembered where it was.

BACK AT THE CHAOTIX...

Two hours had passed, and Charmy had whined the entire time. When about a square foot of carpet had been sighted, Charmy gasped. "I didn't know the carpet was white! " He exclaimed. Espio rolled his eyes, and continued to work. Skye worked, encouraged by the rare spot of carpet. In another two hours (Which seemed like an eternity to a certain bee), the room was spotless. There were two beds, one on each side of the room, a window, and a bookshelf(Which was empty). Skye went and got Emeral. Soon, everyone was asleep. Until the middle of the night, when Espio decided to clean up the downstairs room as well.

In the morning, Skye looked at the living room in shock. There were no more boxes. Skye looked at an old black and white TV, which has been buried in trash. "Wow." She said simply. Emeral came down, and gaped. "How did this get _cleaned?!" _The ninja chameleon walked in the room. "Simple; I stayed up the entire night."

* * *

**Here is yet another chapter! Please review, but flames aren't welcome!**


	21. A bunny, some dreaming, and two maps

**_I got a computer_****! Yay!**

**REVIEW REPLY**

**Cheezle1993 -Yay! And thanks, I will!**

**Dawnish of Bunnies and Nature- Merrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp to you, too. :)**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Thank you! :)**

**Also, I have a truth or dare story on Quizilla, for any who don't know.**

* * *

A loud yawn came from the stairs. Charmy had been sneaking down when his yawn gave away his location. The sleepy bee looked around at the normally trash-covered room. "WHERE ARE WE?!" he screamed. This aroused Vector, who looked to see who was responsible for waking him. The green reptile gasped. Skye stifled a fit of laughter at their behavior. Vector looked around. "What happened?" Emeral pointed to Espio. Vector looked at him oddly. "Why didn't you do this before?" Espio replied simply," I did. Twice. You always managed to get it messier than the time before." Charmy grinned. "heh... Now I remember...:

Vector looked at the two girls."Okay, since your staying here, you need to do something. Can either of you cook?" Skye shook her head. "I can burn water. I _have _burnt water_._" Vector snickered. Charmy rolled his eyes. "vector, why don't you tell them about that time you baked a cake for Ms. Vanilla?" Vector stopped snickering, and glared at the bee. Emeral grinned." Aw, does the croc have a crush?" Vector glared at her. "You are now promoted to cooking. Congratulations." He said dryly. Emeral shrugged. "It's something I'm good at." Vector turned to Skye. "Now, what can you do?" Charmy cut in," Yeah! It's a detective agency, so think along those lines!" Skye replies to the green reptile and exited bee," I can work with you."

As Emeral set about to making breakfast and Skye was talking with Charmy and Vector (Espio fell asleep), T-BARZ and Lisa were wandering the town. T-BARZ looked at a map. "Hmm... Hey, are you hungry? We could get something to eat." He offered. Lisa said in her always quiet voice," N-No thank you." T-BARZ sighed. "You need something to eat. With your injury healing and everything, not eating for several days will hurt you more than usual." Lisa didn't respond, but the bat took her with him to get something to eat anyway.

Back at the Chaotix, Charmy gasped happily with shining eyes as he looked at his breakfast. Emeral had made a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, but Charmy was acting as if he just got a chocolate cake. A 15 foot chocolate cake. "It's so beautiful!" The bee said. Skye and Emeral exchanged a glance. Obviously, the Chaotix didn't have very good food on a regular basis. Charmy quickly ate, getting hiccups afterwards. Vector ate with even more speed, and took a bite out of his fork(accidentally). Espio was still asleep, so nobody woke him up. Skye ate her food, then took a walk. Emeral went out and found a black bunny(the small kind, not mobian), which she named Star and brought back to the agency.

"A BUNNY!" Charmy squealed in joy as he saw the black rabbit. This woke Espio, who decided to go outside. Vector frowned. "What's with the pet?" He asked. Emeral glared. "You no mess with my bunny. IT IS MY BUNNY. Bother it and I shall leave, taking all my awesome cooking skills with me." Vector gasped. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He said, completely meaning it. Emeral smirked; She had control over Vector _and _a bunny.

Espio found a clearing in a nearby forest. He sat down and began to meditate. He was still in peace when Skye saw him. _What is he doing?_ The white vixen girl wondered. Without opening his eyes, Espio spoke. "It is impolite to spy." Skye blinked in confusion. "How did you know I was there?" She asked, sitting down in front of him. Espio opened one eye, then closed it. "When in meditation, senses can become sharper." _So that's what he's doing. _She thought. Skye got up. "Well... See you back at the agency." She said before leaving.

Vector had been looking at some news papers and maps to get an idea of his location. "So... We're outside of a small town called Sentova, with Whitewoods forest nearby, and an enourmous body of water to the south. Sentova has average buisness and a slightly high crime rate." Skye blinked. "That works. And I think Sentova is near a city, farther to the north." Vector checked his map. "Yep. This is perfect!" Charmy wasn't paying any attention, but was teaching Star tricks with carrots as treats.

It was getting late, and the agency was going to bed. First was Charmy, Then Espio. Vector went to bed, then Skye. Emeral ate some cookies before going to bed. And as Skye drempt, she saw Tom again.

_"Sissy!" And exited black fox shouted. Skye grinned at the child. "Hello! How've you been?" Tom smiled. "Good. Skye, did you know you had an older sissy?" Skye looked at him in confusion. "What?" Tom pointed to a fox girl. "Angel! She normally dyed herself blond, but she normally has black fur." Skye was shocked at this random bit of information. "Oh, was she the one I saw at the store a while back? Hmm..." Tom ignored her, and spoke quickly. "Skye, the light changed you. It added years and took years. You are 13 now. It changed Zorro and Lisa, too. Lisa is 12, same with Zorro." Skye took this in without showing any surprise. "That makes sense. You have became older too, Tom." The young boy nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why, though."_

With a start, Skye awoke. It was dark outside still, and she was unable to sleep. She sighed, and went for a walk. She stopped at the shore, looking into the water. She skipped a few stones before she was extreamly tired. Not wanting to go all the way back to the Chaotix building, she fell asleep in the sand.

* * *

**Here's a chapter! Chaotix belong to SEGA, Emeral belongs to Dawnish of Bunnies and Nature, And T-BARZ Belongs to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie.**

**Skye, Star, Lisa, Angel, and Tom belong to me.**


	22. An Unexpected surprise

**Tired... Typing... Beware.**

**Guest- The randomosity is amazing. :) And thank you! I think... Any I'm not sure, I fail at romance. And you never know when he might come back. It's best to carry a baseball bat.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Thank you! :D (#)**

**Dawnish of Bunnies and Nature- Vector certainly loves food. :)**

* * *

Charmy buzzed happily around the agency, holding Star. Emeral was cooking breakfast, and Espio was meditating. Vecot blinked. ""Hey, where's Skye?" Charmy stopped."I dunno." Vector shook Espio out of meditation. "HEY! Go find Skye!" Espio glared, but got up anyway. He went outside to find the vixen girl. After he left, a black hedgehog came in. He was dripping black paint. Charmy looked at him oddly. "Why are you covered in paint?" The bee asked. The hedgehog shrugged. "I woke up like this." They heard Emeral snicker in the kitchen. Vector looked at the black hedgehog. "Welcome to the Chaotix Detective agency!" The black hedgehog waved. "Hi. I have a case for you, but I can't stay long. There a murder from years ago. A killer struck a small house, lighting it on fire. He was the stepfather of the children on the house. Two escaped. But they were separated. And oddly, my girlfriend has been changing age. Her name's Rea the Vixen. Her sister is S the Vixen. But anyway, the murder is Harold the cat. HE killed my mom, too. He can morph into darkness, and occasionally changes the color of his fur. "

Vector blinked. "You speak pretty quickly. Anyway, what's your name?" The hedgehog took a breath- he hadn't during the time he was speaking- and replied," I'm Flame the Hedgehog." Vector nodded. "CHARMY! Write that down!" The bee nodded, handing the bunny to Flame and scribbling into a notebook he pulled from thin air(Or more precisely, behind the couch). Emeral came out with breakfast- Orange juice, pancakes, and bacon, and watched as Vector and Charmy stared at the food. Flame stiffled laughter. It was then that Espio came in with Skye. Flame looked at her, and randomly hugged her. "YOU'RE OKAY!" He shouted. The confused girl, now with paint splattered, had no idea who was hugging her. Flame stepped back. "You _are _S, right?" The white vixen nodded. Flame grinned. "In that case, long time no see. It's me- a paint-covered Flame." Skye grinned. "Hi! You missed Zorro by a few days." Flame shrugged. "He'll turn up. He always does. Anyway, wanna see Rea?" Skye gaped. Emeral awkwardly handed her a pancake. Skye threw it at Charmy before turning back to Flame. "Of course! But didn't she... die?" Flame shook his head. "No! We thought _you _died!"

After the confusion was cleared up, Emeral scolded Skye for throwing food. Then Flame and Skye left to see Rea. Meanwhile, T-BARZ was working on finding a way back to Mobius. Lisa helped as much as she could, but nothing worked. T-BARZ sighed. "Oh well. Guess we'll be here for a while." He said simply. "I wonder how much apartments cost..."

Rea gasped as she saw her sister for the first time in years. "S!" She said as she hugged her. Skye grinned. "I go by Skye now. Also, I work at a detective agency. It's very amusing. There is a young bee named Charmy, an odd croc named Vector, and a chameleon named Espio. Oh, and my friend Emeral. I also met T-BARZ the Bat and Lisa the Hedgehog. " Flame blinked. "Wow. All we've done is run from town to town. And we started dating." Rea and Flame exchanged a glance. Skye looked confused. "Again, what does fruit have to do with anything?" Flame and Rea laughed. And laughed. And nobody can blame them.

At the detective agency, Vector was puzzling over Flame's case. He read some newspapers, browsed the internet, and watched the news. He got nothing. _I'll interview Skye when she gets home._ He thought to himself. _That'll save some trouble._

ELSEWHERE...

_Those kids have no idea what they're getting into. Maybe I need to remind them... The bee seems a perfect way. No one can find out about those murders. No one._

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but it's still a chapter. *Yawn* So, please review! Flames will be used to help Emeral cook!**


	23. Notes

**Heyyyyy. Good news and bad news; Bad- IPod is messed up. So is the Wi-Fi. Good- My essay won! :D Nothing to do with you guys, I know, (Except Goldenstream) But I'm happy about it! Except that I can't talk to you people for a week. :( -Unless my iPod gets fixed...**

**So. Hi. Hey, tell me in review who the next chapter should be about; _'Flame and Rea'_, _'Skye, Emeral and, the Chaotix'_, '_Zorro'_, or '_T-BARZ and Lisa'_!**

**Review reply!**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- I know. -_-'**

**Dawnish- Little Old Ladies? What do they have to do with anything? (LOL- Little Old Lady)**

* * *

Skye yawned. She had been woken early by thunder. _I guess I'd better get back to the Chaotix..._ She thought as she stood up. She walked down the wet road leading to the detectives home. The rain poured harder, soaking the vixen girl. She sighed. Walking gets boring quickly. She suddenly tripped over a large rock. She fell into a ditch. Sighing, Skye went to move the rock so that nobody else would trip over it. When she picked it up, she realized it was a sack. Peeking inside, she held it tighter, and ran to the Chaotix Building as quickly as she could. She opened the door, and ran upstairs. As she thought, the room was empty. She ran back downstairs. "GUYS! WAKE UP!" She shouted. Espio and Emeral came down. Soon after, an annoyed Vector stumbled down the stairs. "Skye. It is TWO IN THE MORNING." He said in annoyance. Skye glared. "This is more important than sleep. Look at what I found outside. " She said, dumping the sack out. The contents? A half-dead Charmy Bee. Also a note.

_Chaotix,_

_I recommend that you stop the case you are currently working on._

_It would be best for your health, you see. Why, I am positive that_

_this will be only the first of much worse to happen if you continue._

_If, however, you stop the case, there will be a... reward of sorts._

_I do believe you have been warned effectively for the time being._

Vector glared at the scrap of paper. "How'd he get to Charmy anyway?" Emeral was staring at Charmy. "I'm going to call the hospital now."

MEANWHILE

T-BARZ watched the rain hitting his window. He had gotten bored, and bought a house earlier that day. Lisa was in the other room, but she had fallen asleep. Now T-BARZ was watching the pouring rain. He sighed. _How am I supposed to get to Mobius? _He wondered. The rain poured harder. T-BARZ sighed. It was better than being chased by a moose and a weird old guy through the desert... But at least he wasn't bored there. He sat still, staring through the window. He sighed again, and fell asleep. Upon waking, he noticed something weird. "Am I shorter?" He asked himself. _I must have done what Skye did- De-Aged or whatever. Great._ He thought, walking out of his room. "Hey Lisa!" He greeted.

AT THE HOSPITAL...

"C'mon Charmy... Be okay already..." Vector murmured. Espio sat quietly in the corner quietly. Skye was writing something in a notebook. Emeral was petting her bunny. The nurse glared at the bunny. Emeral glared at the nurse. The nurse left. Emeral smirked. "that's what I thought." Skye continues writing. Espio looked over her shoulder. "What're you writing?" He asked. Skye closed her book. "Nothing much." Vector smirked, and tried to lighten the mood. "Maybe a diary. She might be writing about how awesome I am, or maybe she has a secret crush that only her book knows about." Skye rolled her eyes. "Vector. It's a book full of cases, solved and unsolved." Vector raised his eyebrows. "Riiiiiiight." Skye rolled her eyes again. Vector pouted. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Emeral rolled her eyes. Vector glared. Emerals faithful bunny glared back at the green reptile. Vector lost the staring contest. A light laughing was heard. Everyone looked at each other. They all heard it. The little bee had actually woken up! Charmy looked around. "Hey guys! Where are we? Did we get kidnapped?!" Espio shook his head. "Charmy, you got beat up and shoved into a sack. "Skye thought aloud," I wonder how he woke up so early... He was pretty bad off earlier..."

BACK AT T-BARZS HOUSE

T-BARZ and Lisa were sitting in the living room. The silence was quiet awkward. T-BARZ suddenly jumped up. "Lisa! Did you see that?!" The hedgehog girl looked confused. T-BARZ sighed. "I'll take that as a 'no'." A black shadow appeared on the floor, and T-BARZ got ready to fight. A mocking laugh filled the air. Harold himself was in the room. Before T-BARZ could attack, the cat was gone. "So... He knows where we live..." The bat murmured. A note was on the floor.

_Make sure that they stop the investigation. Everyone you hold dear are at risk. _

_At risk of a bullet and a knife._

The bat tried to cover the note, so that Lisa wouldn't see it. "I-I have already r-read it." She said as he attempted to push it under the table. The bat blinked. "Well, don't worry about it. You're perfectly safe here."

* * *

**So yeah, tell me who the next chapter should be based on. From the choices I gave you, I'm not randomly putting Sonic and Shadow in as the 24th chapter.**


	24. 24

**Okay. I have MEGA REVIEW REPLYING. Mainly because I will reply to ALL of Goldenstreams reviews. Let's begin!**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- yep. And nobody listens to Authors Notes...**

**Guest- Thank you! Your reviews are very interesting. Hopes, cookies, And Nuclear Rifles for you! So have- *Hope* *(#)* *blowing up stuff* And yes, it would be nice for you to have a name. :)**

**Goldenstreams**

**Dreaming of family reviews- ... Really? Why are you telling people stuffffffff? **

**The Halloween Special- Don't. Threaten. Me. I am NOT kidding.**

**A Christmas Story- I FELT LIKE IT.**

**Lisas Past- I knooooooow. -_-'**

**ANYWAAAAAAAAAAAY _One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine Ten Eleven_**

**Nobody selected a choice available. The closest I got was a character submission. So this will be Eli coming into the story! (More OC's. Yep.) **

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ELI, EMERAL, T-BARZ, OR THE CHAOTIX. I don't own Jeff the Piano either. This authors note took 158 words.**

* * *

The blond hedgehog girl yawned. She had been walking for a while, with the help of a friend. "Zorro, can we stop now?" She asked. The cat shook his head- No. Eli sighed. "We've been walking for hours." She said. Zorro kept walking. "It's not even Midnight , Eli" He said. Eli responded with," We have been walking and running since before one am." Zorro shrugged. "Then let's go for 24 hours nonstop."

VERY IMPORTANT EVENTS BEFORE WALKING

Zorro had slipped a torn up note to Eli. Reading the cats awful handwriting(Or trying to), she could decipher the following;

_-H_ey Eli **!** Co**d**_e_ BlA**cK **le_Af_! A**N**d blA_N_**K ** LeaF**. -**

Eli thought to herself, _That means danger; Escape tonight! _

When nightfall came, she was ready. Basically, all she had to do was walk out of the water and follow Zorro out of the place. It wasn't that hard. At this point, it was almost one AM. As you can guess, they walked. It wasn't very fun. They also ran for a while. That wasn't fun either. But hey- having fun isn't allowed. So escape was expected. Only, they left for a different reason; A hit list. Two people were already killed- sisters, Lauren and Tara. Lauren told Zorro as she was dying about the list. So Eli and Zorro had run away, being the next targets. What joy.

CURRENTLY

It was now around 12:30 Am. While Eli might not like sleep very much, running and walking all day really made a person want to sit down. Zorro, who had kept walking, might not notice if she sat down until he had walked a mile. He was ignorant like that. So, she had to keep walking as to avoid getting lost in who knows where. Zorro had brought her from Mobius, so that she would not be found. Who checks other dimensions for lost children? Certainly not anybody Eli knew. At about one Am, Zorro suddenly fell asleep. Eli facepalmed. She sat down, resting her legs. Before she knew it, it was morning.

And Zorro started walking.

It took about two more hours to reach their destination- A town. They walked past a yellow building. Zorro said, "That's the Chaotix building. Some friends of mine are staying there." They continued their pace, and were soon near a house. "I'm pretty sure Lisa and T-BARZ live there now. " Elis ears perked up. "Lisa?" Zorro nodded. "Yeah, hedgehog girl, really shy, rescued from an orphanage. You know her?" Eli nodded happily. ", Then let's go say hi." Zorro said. He rang the door bell of the house, and was answered by a certain bat. Zorro said, "Hey T-BARZ. Can we talk to Lisa?" T-BARZ nodded. He went into the house, returning a few moments later with Lisa. Eli smiled. "Hi Lisa!" She said. Lisas eyes widened in confusion. "E-Eli?" The said hedgehog noticed her confusion. "What's with the look?" Lisa responded quietly, "I t-thought that you had d-died"

T-BARZ was confused. "What?" Lisa said quietly, "You w-were pushed off of t-the roof- into f-fire." Eli responded, "And that would kill me?" Lisa slowly nodded. Eli smiled. "Well, I'm alive!" Zorro looked at the time. "C'mon Eli, we need to go." Eli nodded. "See you guys later!" She said as she followed Zorro.

WITH THE CHAOTIX

Skye was thinking about Harold. He was messing with everything... What else could go wrong? Well, she found the answer to that quickly- A disembodied hand was on her doorknob. And _that _wasn't normal. "HEY VECTOR, THERE HAPPENS TO BE A HAND STUCK TO THIS DOOR." She called. This brought people to stand in front of the door. "...Creeeeepppyyyy." Charmy said simply. "Like your almost death than instant recovery earlier?" Vector asked the bee. Said bee nodded. "Yep!" Skye poked the hand with a pencil. It fell from the door, and a white piece of paper was visible.

* * *

**Trying this again. PICK A CHARACTER ALREADY PART OF THE STORY. This will base the next chapter. :) **


End file.
